The End of the Beginning
by loveatfirstsite2
Summary: Mrs.Bella Cullen has finally arrived, something coming out of the doomed relationship at last.However, just when her hopes have risen, do they come out in vain, for Bella might have problems with this new life...problems that are just too dangerous.
1. Before

**DISCLAIMERS IN FOLLOWING PARAGRAPH**

**Hey girls…few things before you start reading this…one, for this story to continue I NEED reviews, like absolutely, positively, NEED them…I understand that reviews are so important to a writer and that they help them progress in their writing… If I'm not working on my story on this site, I'm probably trying to help other writers by writing a review…so please write, write, write…two, this is my first fanfic…WAIT…don't stop reading just because its my first one…I promise you, if you don't like it, I'll seriously consider what you're saying and I might change it…but please don't rant on about my grammar or spelling mistakes cause I know every writer has them…three, I don't intend on jumping right into the plot within my first few chapters…this will be slow at first, but trust me, it'll speed up in the middle…four, there are new moon spoilers in the first chapter itself so don't read this if you want the whole plot to be ruined**

**and five, the MOST IMPORTANT…Stephenie Meyer owns all these wonderful characters, NOT ME, I'm just so excited for Eclipse to come out that I have to live in Bella and Edwards world through my own writing…so read, have fun, and REVIEW**

It took me a while for the idea to finally sink in. Even after repeating it over and over to myself, coming to the point where I thought I had almost figured it out, just to start back over again-really not believing that this had happened. Of course, I wasn't super strong or icy beautiful…yet I mean. I had kept my part of the deal and now it was Edwards's turn.

"Isabella Marie Cullen," I murmured for the 100th time now. Everything seemed to go by so fast (not like in the movies where the bride smiled longingly at her husband), no, this was pure torture. Not because I thought I wasn't ready yet or felt it was too soon; oh no, I would do almost anything for Edward to change me. The main problem was that my heart felt ready to jump out of my chest. This was all because of Edward. He was so beautiful; he dazzled me to the point where I just felt ready to faint.

I had woken up that day and he was there, smiling that crooked smile I always loved.

"I was surprised you actually managed to get some sleep," he said. "You were tossing and turning all night muttering some incoherent phrases."

"Incoherent phrases like...?" I asked. I knew when I slept it was my weakest point. I surrendered into my thoughts and dreamt the whole night, usually mentioning what I was dreaming along the way. That was the embarrassing part. Edward seemed to pick up the things I'd say with his sensitive hearing. I should be a little happier though, at least he couldn't hear my thoughts.

"Like I said it was incoherent," he answered with a troubled expression on his face.

"What? You're not telling me something." I stated. I knew that look, either I said something bad about the wedding or it was about me wanting to change into-as he thought-the damned monster. My guess was it was the later one. God, Edward is so stubborn about keeping things the way it is. But that'll change after this happened. I would keep my end of the trade and he would keep his. There was no way he would get out of this one.

"It was nothing really," he said, grinning instantly "But if you don't get ready soon, Alice will have my head off!" He was changing the subject again, something he was starting to do often these past months. My feet dropped down from the bed and shuffled forward. Edward caught onto my waist suddenly and gently pressed his cold lips to the base of my throat.

"You look absolutely stunning," he whispered, with that irresistible velvet voice. My pulse quickened instantly. No matter how many times I would tell my heart to slow down a bit, nothing would change. If Edward were to kiss me a million times, I would still feel the same way. I turned my head and sighed into his stone hard chest.

"Now, go get ready or Alice will surely kill me," he muttered, laughing silently to himself, pulling away. I stumbled to the bathroom my mind still in a daze, took a hot shower, and changed into a red V-neck shirt with a black flowered skirt. Charlie called from somewhere downstairs.

"Bells, you ready to leave?"

"Yeah Charlie just a minute," I called. It had been very hard to convince Charlie of my idea to marry Edward or rather Edwards's idea. The first time I mentioned it, I was surprised to how he reacted. He laughed, I mean, full out _laughed_.

"Bella he's your boyfriend _not_ your future husband." He chuckled. He glanced quickly at my expression, realizing I wasn't kidding. Several emotions flickered across his face; first surprise, then confusion, and finally-anger.

"Bella, you aren't serious are you? You're only 18 and you've known him for what-a couple of years, not even? Don't jump to conclusions- get to know him and if you still like him when you're 24 or 25 you can talk to me then." I had prepared myself for this, but to actually here Charlie say this, sparked my anger. Who did he think he was? Did he actually think I didn't _know_ Edward?

"You don't even know him! You think that you understand all of the Cullen's but you don't! I'm 18 but I'm positive that…that… I…love him," I exclaimed "Besides, you and Mom got married when you were young and…" he cut me off.

"Yes, but look how that turned out Bella, it was a disaster, your Mom and I were young romantics like you and Edward. We got married, bought this house, and then everything fell apart. You really can't know that you want to spend the rest of your life together when you've only known him for two years, barely even that. Just don't jump into conclusions." I sighed. I really should have known it would go this way. It wasn't his fault entirely, he didn't know what Edward was, let alone that he had saved my life multiple times-twice from the clutches of evil vampires. Charlie didn't even know that I had risked my life for him too (well, if you count me causing him to kill himself and then saving him from the Volturi-sort of). I knew Charlie couldn't take it if I told him anyway, thinking he had all the criminals down just to realize that there were vampires and werewolves out their too, one being my best friend and the other, the love of my life.

I dropped it for that day but over the course of a week it was argument after argument-Charlie always bringing up the same points-I was too young, wasn't ready, my mother would never approve, I was jumping to conclusions…etc;etc. I was always backing it up with points of my own-I was an adult now and he couldn't tell me what to do, I loved Edward, I wasn't going to make the same mistakes he had. If he refused to listen, I'd threaten him with leaving Forks, running away, never speaking to him again. I felt bad for saying that and watching his face fall, but that was the only way he would see I wasn't planning on giving up any time soon.

It was decided that if Charlie didn't change his mind in two weeks, I would just get married without him being there, but I never had to come to that decision. He knocked on my door Friday evening and entered the room.

"Bells," he called, cautiously.

"Yeah Charlie?" He sat down in my chair and started talking in a rush.

"I know we have been going on and on about this for some time, and even if I think its still too soon, I've decided that you are old enough to make your own decisions and if this is what you want, then ok. I know he's a nice guy and while I still think he was a jerk about leaving you, you are an adult, and if this is what you _really_ want then…I guess I should want it to."

"What are you talking about Charlie?" I asked, even though I knew perfectly well what he was talking about, I just wanted him to admit to it.

He sighed. "You and Edward together."

"So, you're saying yes to the marriage?" I questioned, surprised but still happy.

"I guess so," he sighed again.

That's how it happened. Charlie agreed to setting it up and talking with Carlisle, Esme, and of course, my mom. It was a lot harder to convince my mom, but after Charlie and I badgered her day and night, she finally gave in and decided to fly with Phill in a week. There was no need to send out invitations-it would be a small wedding-only the Cullens, Charlie, Mom, and Phill would be there. I would have liked for Jacob and Billy to come but seeing as Billy hated the Cullens and Jacob was their natural enemy-it wouldn't work out to well. I was also worried about the cost. No way was I having Edward throw me some huge wedding with anything fancy. I told this to him multiple times but he assured me over and over again that Alice, Rosalie, and Esme had it all taken care of. I was still kind of worried though as I stepped down the stairs two weeks after that Friday. They better not do anything drastic, if I found anything that even _looked_ like it cost a lot, I would stop the wedding then and there.

I walked into the kitchen knowing that Edward had probably just left through the window in my room. Charlie still didn't know that he was with me almost every day besides when he was hunting. If Charlie figured out that Edward came to my room every night, even before I really met him, I think he might have a heart attack or faint-or both. There was a granola bar and some juice on the table, I popped it into my mouth, gulped down the juice and walked outside, putting my jacket and boots before I left. It was only sprinkling, but I knew Forks-it was sure to pour down later on-. Charlie was already waiting in my truck, the windows rolled up and some old 80's song playing in the background. I noticed he was sitting in the drivers' seat so I walked around to the passenger side, sat down, and clicked my seatbelt in. He slid out of the driveway and took a right; heading to the Cullens house. It was quiet for a few minutes and then Charlie broke the silence.

"So, you nervous?" I _was_ nervous, but I wasn't about to mention that to him-there was no need for him to be worrying about me-.

"There is nothing to be nervous about. The only thing I'm worried about is you." It was true. I didn't want Charlie to have to live off eggs and frozen food for the rest of his life. I would be moving away some time or another. Who would take care of him? Mom had Phil but Charlie didn't have anyone.

"Oh, I'll be fine. We were talking about you, soon you will be Bella Cullen," he said. I still didn't believe him, but I thought about what he said. I would be Bella Cullen-the name sent shivers along my back and I shuddered-. Would things be different? Would _he_ be different? Hopefully, not I told myself. Marriage only means commitment and I'm already fully committed to Edward. Still, I thought about it. Mom and Phil were already waiting at the Cullens house, probably getting stuff set up. The last time I'd seen the Cullens was at their house two week's ago-right after graduation-. Alice had told them about the wedding-she had seen it beforehand-. All of them showed there excitement, even Rosalie-although, it was a little subtle-. I realized they hadn't had a wedding besides Emmett and Rosalie (multiple times) -the last one taking place sometime in 2000-. I didn't know the truck had stopped until Charlie was opening the door. I jumped outside and walked up the path to the door. Before I could even knock, Alice was there, her butterscotch eyes lighting up. Mom, Phil, and Jasper were standing behind her.

"Bella!" she exclaimed, pecking me on the cheeks, her smile breathtaking.

"Come on, we have so much to do!" I ran inside to follow her hugging Mom and Phill before running up the stairs.

"So much to do like what?" I asked.

"Silly Bella, we have to get you in a dress, do your make up, get the shoes, hair styling, and so much more before Edward comes," she trilled. Oh no, I thought. I had totally forgotten about the clothes, I was too busy thinking ahead to remember that I had to get all dressed up. I really hoped Alice hadn't gone overboard with this, but as I stepped into her room I knew she had. The dress was amazing. It was pure white satin with long sleeves and a silky top. It flowed out to the bottom where it ruffled together in pretty lines. The dress looked more like something a runway model would wear-something that Rosalie would wear-. It didn't look like I could manage to pull it off.

"Alice, why…" I groaned, but she cut me off.

"I know Edward said you didn't want anything to expensive so I had Esme sew this. The fabrics weren't that costly. I really hope you like it." She smiled.

"You…I mean, Esme…sewed…the…d-dress?" I stammered. How could someone sew this? I mean, I knew that a good tailor could, but I'd never seen Esme sew. Well, she probably could do a lot of things that I didn't know.

"She _is _the quickest with her hands and it is your wedding. I didn't want to make you mad," she said. I was silent for a few minutes.

"If you don't like it I could run out and buy one in Seattle or have Esme…"

"No!" I exclaimed. "I love it, don't buy anything! I just can't believe Esme actually sewed this. It's…gorgeous." She smiled, her small pixie face lighting up.

"Oh, well, in that case, I'm glad you like it. Now, let's see how it looks on you." She held up the dress and gave it to me. I took off my clothes and slid into it carefully, afraid it might break at any second. Alice came behind me and zipped up the back. She wheeled me in front of the mirror and sighed.

"It looks so good on you Bella." I looked up. I was surprised it did. The dress clung to my waist delicately, matching my curves and flowing out beneath me. It pooled out around my feet, long enough to look pretty but not trip me-I hoped.

"Wow, Esme did a great job," I said.

"It wasn't Esme, it was you. This dress wouldn't look half as good on anyone else-not even Rosalie," she stated. I blushed maybe this whole thing wouldn't turn out so bad-I might be able to walk down the hall without tripping and breaking my arm-.

Over the next hour, Alice fiddled around with my hair and makeups, not letting me look at my reflection until she was finished.

"There," she said, lacing up my shoes. "All done. _Now_, you can look." She backed away and I stared at the face looking back at me. My hair was piled up in an elegant bun, one strand pulled loose and curled down my face. My eyes were dusted with a light, glistening sliver, my lashes curled upward. There was a light red shadow brushed across my cheeks. My lips were a dark blood red, bringing out the color in my pale figure. All together I looked, sort of…pretty.

"Wow Alice, you did a really good job," I exclaimed. Her face shined and she grinned.

"Thank you! I haven't really done this in a while. But I must say, it does look good." She beamed. "And now, for the last touch." She draped a long veil over my head and pulled it back over so I could see.

"I'll be holding this in the back and Rosalie will be the, well, flower girl, if you want to call her that," she told me.

"I can sense Edward; he's waiting for you downstairs. Go and show off my work!" The thought of Edward made my stomach flutter. I walked down the hall and slowly went down the steps. I saw Edward at the foot of the stairs; he looked up and froze. I stared at him, feeling the heat rise in my face. He…he was so…angelic. The black tux made his face look crystal clear-like a glass sculpture-. It didn't seem real, him staring at me as I walked down. He was to…perfect. I stepped down into his arms and he crushed me against him, covering his cold lips over mine. There was so much passion and hope in that one kiss that I slowly felt my mind slipping away, with no good or bad, no reality…just me and Edward. It ended after what seemed like eternity and he pulled away slightly and murmmered in my ear.

"You look so…lovely." I sighed, my mind jumbled. He squeezed my hand, his arm sliding up my back, and we walked out the door. Now, I thought, time for the wedding.


	2. The Wedding

**Memo: Ok, so I decided to write chapter 2 because people wanted to read it and I really want everyone to keep reading..the plot is intresting**

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Twilight or N.M…but what I do own is Edward…lol, just kidding…but I know we all want to…but I cant…god Edward just come to me…tear…lol**

There was no sign of my mom, Phil, Charlie, or any of the other Cullens. My guess was they had probably left already. I had no idea where exactly the wedding was taking place-Edward was determined to keep that a secret-. I guess I'll just have to find out. I sighed. Edward looked at me curiously. I started to climb into my truck, but Edward stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Oh. I thought we were going in my truck-there's no other car around here," I said. Rosalie and Emmet had taken her car while the other Cullens decided to drive too. With Mom, Phill, and Charlie here, they needed to use every car, or rather wanted to-Phil got really excited over all the vehicles-.

"We're not driving this time. Hop on," he said, patting his back. That always caught me off guard. The fact that he didn't drive like normal people-well, he wasn't normal-. That's way I loved him so much. The vampire going against his normal nature; in love with a human girl. And that human girl was _me_ of all people. I shook my head and climbed onto his back; locking my arms around his neck. He took off suddenly, but gracefully, the trees whizzing past us, the wind flying in my face. I tried to figure out where exactly we were going, but all I saw was green and more green. After a few minutes, Edward slowed down to a stop and pulled me gently from his back. All of a sudden it hit me-a strong sense of déjà vu-. I looked around. There really wasn't anything I recognized, just the same old trees. I strained to listen and I heard something; water gurgling off in the distance. I finally realized where we where. Why hadn't I though of this before?

"The meadow!" I exclaimed. "It's the perfect place." He smiled

"I'm glad you like it, I thought you had forgotten." Forgotten? How could I ever forget a place like this? The very place where Edward and I had confessed our love. The place so lovely, so beautiful, that its presence would always be forged in my mind.

"Forget," I said. "I could never forget the meadow." It would have been so much more perfect if the sun was out. Edward would be glistening like a million diamonds, taking my hand and holding it tight. Obviously it wouldn't work out though-I would have to explain to Charlie and my mom why my boyfriend shimmers-. I wrapped my arm around his waist and lifted up my dress, walking under two intertwined trees and stepping into the wavy grass. Everybody was already there, lined up on each side of me. Carlisle was at the front being the, well, preacher. He had studied preaching before so he knew how to do the whole speech stuff. Plus, he had done Rosalie and Emmett's wedding once or twice. Someone had dragged the piano out and Emmett was sitting on the bench, playing an unfamiliar tune. Jasper was the best man (if you could say that) and Charlie took my arm to escort me. Alice was holding the end of my veil and the marriage tune was playing softly in the background. Rosalie stepped forward with inhuman grace; dropping roses down in the meadow grass and standing next to Carlisle. It seemed like forever for the walk to Edward to be over; I could feel everyone staring at me. When I reached him, he took hold of my hands and squeezed gently. Carlisle started talking but I forgot most of what he was saying right after he said it. I was preoccupied with Edward-his face-my eyes couldn't seem to turn away from such beauty. His messy, rusty colored hair, flying in the breeze. The way his lips formed in a slight smile. All of these things made me forget all my worries and think about him and only him.

The only time I actually paid any attention was when Edward said "I do." Carlisle started up again.

"And do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, to be your husband, through…" but I wasn't listening. I was so mesmerized by Edward that when Carlisle stopped talking and everyone was silent, I managed to remember where I was.

"I do," I whispered. Edward slid a pure diamond ring around my finger and-when Alice handed the ring I picked for him-I slipped his ring around his pale finger.

"Then you are now husband and wife," Carlisle said. "You may now kiss the bride." Edward leaned in toward me, while I gently wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me gently and I (not as gently) back. He held me there for a few seconds and then pulled away, still keeping his arms on my waist. Emmett bounded up to me, patting me on the back while I fell from the force of his hand. Edward caught me, scowling at Emmett. He didn't seem to notice.

"So, Bella, now that this whole thing is over, you do realize you're part of the family now. Well, you always were, but now, you're _officially _part of it." He laughed his booming laugh, causing me to look up startled. I chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Mom and Phill were beside me talking to Esme and Carlisle.

"Bella," Alice said. "You do realize that this isn't over yet-we still have to open your wedding gifts," she chimed. I groaned.

"Alice, no gifts. The dress and this whole thing was already a big gift," I told her warily. But she didn't listen. She dragged me over to the silver Volvo with Edward following behind. My mom stopped by the car, leaning on the window.

"Bella, I'm so happy for you! Charlie told me all about the Cullens; they seem so nice. I was talking to Esme and she was telling me all about how Carlisle got his medical degree and why the moved here…and…" She started to tear up.

"I'm just sooo happy that this whole thing worked out for you. You and Edward are going to have a good life, I just know it," she assured me.

"Mom, I know, I really do. Don't worry, everything will be fine. Nothing changes ok? I'll still call you and send you e-mails every week. Just relax, it'll be ok." I tried to sound convincing. My mom needed to be happy, I was worried about her. She had to drive down to Seattle now and take a plane back to Phoenix. Phil's game was in five or six hours and they needed to get back early. She squeezed me tightly, looking a little less anxious.

"I'll call you, ok, when I reach home. I love you," she said.

"I love you too Mom," I replied. Phill gave me a hug and congratulated me and then they were in the car, waving goodbye before driving off. Edward was waiting patiently and he started the car, driving back to the house smoothly. He turned to look at me, smiling.

"So, we're a married couple. Are you going to come live with me now?" he asked, smirking. My heart fluttered. Live with Edward; the thought made my head spin. Of course I wanted to live with him; forever. But I wasn't sure that Charlie was ready for me to leave yet.

"Well…I want to but…Charlie?"

"Don't worry, we'll talk about it later," he said. "Do you like your ring?" he asked. I looked at it and frowned.

"Its perfect…too perfect. How much money did you spend on this?" It looked like it cost more than what I'd set for wedding limits. He scowled.

"It's a gift, just accept it like that," he said, warily. He most likely went to some expensive jewel store in Phoenix or Seattle and bought the highest priced ring there.

"Edward, I told you, _nothing_ expensive. This looks like a billion dollar ring. You shouldn't have even…" but he cut me off.

"Bella, don't be stubborn. Forget about the ring. You still have gifts to open," he said, in a tight voice.

"Too much gifts," I grumbled. The car slid to a stop in the driveway. Edward hopped out and with unnatural fluidness, was by my door and opening it in less then a second. He held on to me, one arm around my waist, the other wrapped around my back. I gazed up at the sky; the clouds were dark and menacing, promising to pour down in seconds. We hurried through the door, stepping into the dining room that no one ever used. Everyone was already there except for Charlie-he had to go back for police duty early-. There were five or six presents on the table. Emmett was standing by them, preparing to open it for me. It was really fine by me if anyone else opened it-I did not want a replay of what happened my last birthday-. Rosalie stepped toward Emmett.

"Do you want him to open our present first?" she asked coolly.

"Sure," I replied cautiously. He ripped the paper open in one fluid moment and handed it to Edward and me. It was a pair of keys, to what I wasn't sure. When Edward saw them, he grinned and dragged me outside, staring at something in the driveway. I followed his gaze slowly, afraid of what I would find. It was a…car.

"They got us a _CAR_!" I exclaimed, hysterically. He smiled running toward the vehicle and climbing in. This was ridiculous, a car? Why a car-not just any car even-I checked the back, some type of Lamborghini.

"Edward," I growled.

"Come on Bella, I've been wanting this car for a long time. You don't have to drive it if you don't want to. I'll drive, let's go for a ride!" he exclaimed.

"No way am I getting in a car when there's no need to…" but all of a sudden I was sitting in the leather seat, seatbelt strapped around me. Edward had pulled me into the seat in less than a second and now he was driving off.

"Edward," I sighed. "This is seriously overboard-I mean think, just really _think_ about it, a car, not to mention one of the most expensive cars, and you're just going to say thank you Rosalie and Emmett, and except it?" I mean, it must have cost 185,000 dollars. Thinking about the cost made my head spin.

"Yes Bella, we give ourselves gifts like this on special occasions-and marriage is a special occasion, a big one-. This is a very fast car. I've wanted to own this for a long time." He leaned in to me, his breath a sweet mix of air, his eyes burning, smoldering.

"Please," he begged. "Just let us have this, please." I really hated it when he did that. My breathing hitched and I was suddenly dizzy. I nearly fainted, _nearly_, but I was learning to try to stay conscious when I was around him. I couldn't manage to say anything so I just nodded. He pulled back, satisfied. The drive was quiet and I found myself thinking so many things. What happens now? Would he go back on his deal? He better not, that was an agreement and he promised to do it. I wondered what I would be like as a…vampire. Probably extremely beautiful, that was for sure. My skin wouldn't change; maybe I'd get paler. My whole structure would be different, more graceful and elegant, with dancing steps and a radiant face. I could imagine myself dancing into Edwards's arms, never being afraid that my blood was too much for him to handle. Me and Edward, happily ever after…forever. The thought made me smile and I hoped that he was thinking the same thing too.

EDWARDS POV

I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. She was smiling; now more then ever, I wished I could hear her thoughts. What was that sweet mind of hers thinking about? The marriage? I would never know for sure, not even if I turned her…But I pushed the thought from my mind. I would try to convince Bella not to want this-this cursed life-. There would be no blush to her face, no fragileness, no warmth, no blood…no heart-nothing. Even thinking this, I knew that there would be no balance if I kept her human-her blood would drive me insane and she would always be in constant danger-. I tried to not to think of it anymore, instead I started talking.

"So," I said casually. "Don't you want to know where I'm taking you?" She looked up, disturbed.

"I know exactly where you're taking me," she replied, her face serious. I frowned. Had I told her? No, I thought, even I didn't have any idea where I was heading. I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"You do, do you?" I asked. She nodded, her chocolate hair bouncing up and down, turning to stare at me.

"You're going straight to whatever car dealership Emmett and Rosalie bought this from and returning this car," she demanded. I sighed. Not the car again.

"Bella…" But she interrupted me.

"No Edward. Look at me for a second and _don't_ do that dazzling thing, cause' I know you know what I'm talking about." I pulled the car over by the side of the road, preparing to hear a long speech.

"You of all people should know that I don't like gifts. Especially if the gift is an expensive car-I simply can _not_ accept it." She sighed. "And trust me, I know you love cars, but this isn't just your marriage-it's mine too-. On your birthday, I won't complain, but this is both of us and I can't just…" she trailed off overwhelmed. I took this as my chance to talk.

"First of all, my birthday isn't until another century." I paused, watching her face. Her expression stayed the same. "Second, I don't think you even _thought_ about how Emmett and Rosalie would feel if I returned the gift they bought for us." She blinked and turned to stare out the window.

"I guess you do have a point," she muttered under her breath. Wow, Bella agreeing with me, now that's a first. Maybe I had persuaded her? She turned to look at me.

"But this is _your_ car and I don't plan on riding in it again. My truck is in perfectly fine shape." Well, of course, I'd forgotten there was always an exception to Bella. Who wouldn't want an incredible car free of charge? Even if I tried my best to convince her otherwise, she wouldn't change her mind. If I tried my "dazzling" again, she might change her mind all together and tell me to return the car; something I was not prepared to do.

"Fine," I told her simply, turning the car and driving back to her house. I could see her staring at me with a doubtful expression on her face. I wished she would stop doubting me. If she would just know that I loved her so much, know that becoming one of us would ruin everything for her, know that I would do anything and everything for her, if she could understand that-if she could _grasp_ that- then maybe things wouldn't be so hard for the both of us.

Charlie's house was coming up on the right; I drove up to the curb and turned to her. She looked up, surprised, gazing out the window to her house.

"You can open the rest of your gifts later," I said, watching her. She turned to look at me with a hopeful expression on her face; those big brown eyes seeing strait through me.

"Will I see you tonight?" I wanted to say yes to that face. Tell her that I would do anything for her, and that yes, I would be waiting for her upstairs. But naturally, things were not always that easy. I sighed, wishing that I could be with her all the time, always by her side, protecting her from every danger in the world. _I _was a danger. I had already tried protecting her from myself but it didn't work out; anyway, I couldn't handle the…_pain _of being away from Bella-it made me too anxious-. This was all so…difficult. I realized she was waiting for an answer.

"I cant tonight. I have to hunt if I want to be with you all day tomorrow," I said, watching her face fall in distress.

"Bella, darling, please don't be sad," I whispered, touching her face gently. She kissed my hand gently, causing my dead self to fill with emotions.

"You can't tell me that; you know I'll always be sad when you're not there." I wished she wouldn't say that. I wished she would be happy every single second of every single day. I wished I could be with her all the time. But keeping her alive came first, my wishes were second. I couldn't have myself yearning for her blood-she needed to be safe-so I needed to hunt. The breeze blew her hair and the smell came of her so strongly (the sweet fragrance of freesia and lavender) that I had to restrain myself from jumping on her.

"I have a question," she said suddenly. What was it this time? Her questions always seemed to take me by surprise; I had to stop and think before answering.

"Yes?" I asked, cautiously.

"It's our wedding and since it's our wedding I was wondering if you would kiss me." I laughed silently to myself. This was the one question Bella would always get lucky on. How could I ever tell her no? I wanted to kiss her more then she wanted to kiss me. Sometimes I did get carried away; I had to watch myself this time. I leaned in toward that lovely face, feeling her pulse quicken, and kissed her full on the lips. Her breathing shortened and her hands were winding tightly around my neck. I pulled her hands away and moved back slightly.

"You got lucky today. Charlie will be worried if you're not home by now." She sighed and with one last fleeting look at me, got out and walked slowly to the door, turning to look at me before Charlie called and she went inside. I drove the car home, pushing it to180 mph. I pulled it into the driveway, hearing Emmett and Rosalie's intimate thoughts. I listened to Alice and Jasper and they too were thinking deeply of each other. Esme and Carlisle were both thinking about how much they loved each other. If I went in, I would just have to go out from all the passion emanating from everyone. I parked the car and rushed out into the nearest woods, looking for something to drink. There was something stepping to the side of me and I leaped on it, ferociously. I got lucky; it was a wolf, already limping from a bloody leg. I snapped its neck and bit into it, gulping down the hot, syrupy liquid. The wolf didn't completely satiate my hunger so I killed two deer, drinking them clean. All the while I thought of Bella; trying to turn my mind away from what she would think if she saw me like this. I wasn't thirsty anymore, so I decided it was ok if I saw her now. It took a minute to reach her house and climb through her window. She was already fast asleep. I sat in the corner, on the rocking chair.

"Edward," she said abruptly. Had I woken her? She sighed and mumbled "I love you." No, she was just talking in her sleep. Hearing her say that, I felt like my dead heart was beating, like there was nothing that mattered to her more then me-and that even though I was a monstrous beast-she still loved me.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered. I would always love her, no matter what happened.

_Ok, I really didn't like that chapter that much. It was so hard to do Edward's POV and it sucked soo much…if I think of another ending I'll change it, that one was kind of rushed…sorry, I'll try to make the next chapter a lot better…this is basically the whole introduction to the story, so it won't get fast until ch. 4 or 5…expect cliffhangers…lol…anyway review please…and thank you for all the people that convinced me to continue this…love u guys!_

_--Loveatfirstsite2--_


	3. Author's note

**Hey all…sorry for this looking like it's the actual chapter…but its not…the next chapter will be up soon, but how soon I really don't know…I write my stories and then type them so currently I have about 1-2 pages in writing left and then all the typing-which really doesn't take me that long…ok, anyway there's something I have to ask…my story is titled The End of The Beginning but another users story is The Beginning of The End…its confusing…so should I change it?...e-mail or review me with what you think I should do…keep it or change?...again thanks for all the reviews!**

Asquared91

Alison

CJHayes

flowing-starlight

Halo.at.Heart

And a special thanks to Zinthafan


	4. A Vision

**Memo: I finally got it in! Yah…sorry it took so long-I had so much stuff to do…it should be easy to update the next chapter-MEAP (Michigan tests) week is coming up, which basically means no homework…**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned him…I would die for him…ahh Edward-just leave Stephenie and come to me! (As u can see, I'm trying to make the disclaimers as dramatic as possible-lol)**

Sunlight streamed through the window, hitting my face and waking me with a start. Sunshine in Forks rarely happened, so as I ran to the window and threw it open, soaking up the warm rays, that's all I was really thinking about. I heard a giggle from the corner of the room and I whirled around, finding Alice sitting in the rocking chair, gifts surrounding her.

"Edward told me you loved sunshine, but I didn't know it was the first thing you thought about in the morning." Her musical laugh filled the room.

"Oh, hi Alice!" I said, crossing the room to sit across from her.

"What brings you here?" She grinned, her perfect set of white teeth shining.

"Well, I thought you should open up the rest of your gifts-we all got you one." Not gifts again-she should know by now that I _hated_ them with a passion.

"Well, ah…shouldn't Edward be here too?" I asked. Her forehead creased.

"Edward asked me to tell you that he can't be here right now; he has some things to think about." Things to think about? What things? Where was he? I knew Alice wasn't telling something; she was the worst liar.

"Alice, tell me what he's really doing." She started muttering to herself quickly; I could only pick up a few things.

"Really…right to know…unless…Edward said…scared…" She sighed. "Ok, well, I guess you should know. I've seen something." I inched closer to her.

"What did you see Alice? Is Edward in trouble? Is Victoria here? Can…" she cut me off.

"No, none of that. Edward really doesn't want me to tell you, but I don't see how I can keep it from you." She paused. "I've seen someone looking for you; he had dark hair and was one of us." She stopped to look at my expression.

"Ok…then what?" She continued on.

"He was talking on his phone. I think his exact words were…" She closed her eyes, trying to remember. "She's not here Aro. I've looked in her house, at the school, the Cullens house even…but it's all deserted." She opened her eyes and waited for me to say something. When I didn't she started talking, slowly.

"Bella, we think someone is coming for you; judging by the conversation, someone from the Volturi." Someone from the Volturi? What did they want?

"Why?" I asked. She frowned.

"We don't know for sure, but I think they're looking to see if we changed you. Why so soon, we don't know. The one thing we know for sure is that you have to leave soon; he's on his way here." I didn't understand. Why would they want me after just seeing me some months before? Why would they…and then I remembered. I tried never to think back to that day but now, I struggled to bring it all back. How I had slammed into Edward, trying to stop him from stepping into the brilliant sunshine. How I walked into the dull reception area; waiting for certain death. How…Jane had used her gift on me but failed. And then I recalled one small detail. How Alice had stepped forward to Aro and shown him her vision-of what I would become. The only reason I had been able to leave without harm, was because of the promise Edward made-that I would be changed soon…but how soon was soon? The man was looking for me…to check if I had changed. I thought Edward had said that years to them were like days to us. So, why so soon? I thought of something suddenly.

"Wait Alice, if the Volturi are just waiting until I have changed, then why can't Edward just change me now?" I asked her. She frowned, her marble forehead creasing even more.

"He wants to wait until after your honeymoon." Honeymoon? What honeymoon?

"I ruined the surprise; Esme and Carlisle got you tickets to Paris." She pulled out an envelope and handed it to me. Sure enough, it was tickets to DESTINATION: Paris, France for five days.

"Wait, a honeymoon?" I said, incredulous. "You just can't buy tickets to Paris!" I exclaimed. "Rosalie and Emmett already got us a CAR!" I squeaked.

"Bella, relax," Alice soothed. "I know you don't like gifts, but you have to accept this one. Edward is not going to change you until after the honeymoon. Trust me, even I agree with him, go to Paris and when you get back he'll change you…if he doesn't I will." I thought about that for a second. Paris wasn't sooo bad…and I didn't want to have to face the Volturi human. I sighed.

"Fine, I'll go." She beamed. "Alice, in your vision I wasn't there, so I had probably left already. Where is that man right now?" Her face changed into a serious express. She closed her eyes in concentration and went still. After a couple of minutes she opened them.

"Bella," she said, worry written all over her face. "He's here."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

EDWARDS POV

_(takes place before Bella wakes up)_

I had been watching her all night-hearing her mummer of her dreams and staring at her elegant face. There was a vibrating against my pocket. I quickly pulled out the small silver phone-it was Alice.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Edward, I've just seen something; come back to the house, I'll explain everything." She hung up. What happened? Was Bella going to be hurt? If anyone even _thought_ about laying a hand on her I'd…there was no need to even think of it. Perhaps it was just Esme or Carlisle needing my help. I wouldn't get anxious. I kissed Bella lightly on the head and left, running to the house as fast as possible. I was there in a second, being ushered inside by Alice.

"What is the problem Alice?" Her mind was easy to process and I read her thoughts easily.

_I saw one of them in my vision-from the Volturi. He's looking for Bella. I don't know why, but he was talking to Aro about her not being in Forks. What do they want Edward?_

I tried to interpret what she was saying. Someone from the Volturi? Why were they here? Most importantly, why were they looking for Bella?

"Here, I'll show you." Alice grabbed my hand and closed her eyes. A strange feeling pulsed through me and everything began to fade away. Then, everything snapped back into place and I was watching the vision taking place.

_We were in the dark part of the forest. A man with dark hair and bright blue eyes was searching the woods, sniffing the air. He flipped out a black cell phone and put it to his ear. "She's not here Aro. I've looked in her house, at the school, the Cullens house even…but it's all deserted." He snapped the phone off shut and looked off into the distance. _

The vision ended and we were looking at the walls of our house again. Why were they here? They had no right to come for Bella.

"Why are they coming," I growled. Alice started talking in a rush.

"I don't know Edward. Why are they here now? It's too soon for them to be checking on Bella. Unless…" I spun around to face her.

"Unless what Alice?" I pressed.

"Unless…unless you change her now," she said. No. No, no, no! I was not going to be pushed into changing Bella…not like this.

"No," I hissed. "Bella will not be condemned to this infernal life now. I will not change her because of the Volturi-when she is ready, I'll know, but not this early."

"Edward," Alice said quietly. "Do you remember what they said? They told us that either Bella was changed…or they would kill her. Someone was going to go check up on her-to see if we followed through with what we promised…there is no way out…you have to change her"

"No Alice," I said, softly, trying to control my temper. "No one will force me into this. We have to leave." That's the only choice we had. Bella needed to be human-she was not going to turn so soon. If they were looking for her-they wouldn't find her.

"Where, Edward?" Alice asked. "Where are you going to take her?"

"Somewhere far away," I murmured. Alice ran to the dining room and was back, pulling out an envelope and handing it to me.

"What is this?"

"Just open it," she replied. I ripped it open and found two tickets to Paris for five days.

"It was for your honeymoon but I think you're going to need it now." Perfect. I would tell Bella we were going to Paris for our honeymoon-there was no need to get her all worried.

"Alice, go to Bella's house; be there when she wakes up, but _don't_ tell her _anything._ Just act like nothing is wrong." She nodded. "I have to go tell Carlisle and Esme. Remember, nothing is wrong." I left running through the house hearing Alice thinking _he's so overprotective. _She was right, I was overprotective. Bella needed protection-she was so gentle, so _fragile_-she needed to be safe.

Carlisle had organized a hunting trip in our usual hunting spot-somewhere by Goat Rocks. I rushed to the woods at top speed and stopped at the sickly sweet smell of blood. Emmett was slowly creeping up on the bear; in a crouch position.

"Emmett!" I called. The bear whipped its head around and sniffed the air, then ran away, sensing danger.

"Edward, why did you do that? I'm going to have create the same element of surprise all over again."

"You could easily kill it right now Emmett-you don't need surprise-forget about the bear, we have bigger problems." I heard his thought clearly.

_Problems, we always have problems. Rosalie was planning a whole evening with me…_I tried to block his thoughts but I wasn't quick enough-pictures of him and Rosalie sprung up in my mind.

"Emmett! I have told you not to think that. Just because you enjoy seeing Rosalie's naked body does not mean I do too." He smiled sheepishly.

"You can't tell me what to think-I can't help it!" I breathed in deeply.

"Emmett, I'm leaving. Someone is coming for Bella."

_Why? What's wrong with Bella this time? Wait-let me guess-Victoria is stalking her; craving her blood._ I quickly brought my hand up to smash his sorry skull into his head, but he blocked it with ease.

"No, Emmett. It's not Victoria-it's the Volturi. They're coming to check if she is changed." He blinked once, then twice.

_You're kidding, right? Edward, you have to be joking!_ He looked at my expression.

"Wow, you're not joking…ok, explain."

"Someone from the Volturi is after her. Try to think back Emmett, to Italy. The Volturi would kill her unless she was turned. I made a deal and now, someone is coming to check if we went through with that deal. I have to leave." He stood there for a second, thinking.

"So," he started "Let me get this strait. Someone is coming up to check if Bella's a vampire." _Vampire_…the word pierced through me. A vampire-the foul, blood sucking, creatures-a monster. And Bella actually wanted to become one. I nodded.

"Yes, that's right," I told him.

"So…?" he said, looking at me as if I was missing something very obvious.

"So…why are you saying so? Do you not realize how much of a problem this is?" I asked, wondering what was wrong with him.

"Problem…what problem, Edward? All you have to do is change her." _It's a win, win situation-the Volturi leave us alone and I get Rosalie…_

"Emmett," I growled. "I said this to Alice and I am saying it to you. It is too _soon_. For God's sake Emmett, she has just gotten married. Bella hasn't even attended her honeymoon yet-I want her to enjoy it like a normal _human_ being." I stopped, watching his face.

"Edward," he sighed. "You can't keep avoiding it. You have to change her sometime or another. Every time something like this comes up, you make an excuse. Imagine if you always had an excuse; if Bella was forty and you-always seventeen. It would never work out." I grimaced. That wouldn't happen-she would only have to outdate me by a few years. I scanned Emmett's thoughts-he was serious.

"You're right. I'll change her…_after_ the honeymoon…I…I promise." He grinned.

"Good." We stood there in silence. This was a different promise, I thought-a promise that I had made to Emmett. I would do what I had said-Bella was going to be changed, whether I liked it or not. I sighed.

"I should tell the others. We'll be leaving shortly." He nodded and I was off running through the forest, thinking about Bella the whole time.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

BELLA POV

He was here, Alice had told me that. I sat there silently, while Alice flipped her phone open and started dialing a number.

"Edward," she said after a second. "He's here Edward." Pause. "Yes, I know, Bella is safe." Another pause. "Have you told everyone? Tell them that I'm coming up there soon, to stay the week…ok…and Edward…Hurry" She hung up and turned to face me.

"I guess you should start packing." Packing was the easy part. Paris was like Forks in the fall time; generally cool but not rainy. I tossed a few shirts, jeans, sweats, and my bathroom toiletries into the suitcase. Alice was concentrating; watching her vision for any sign that the man was close to the house. I didn't want to disturb her-she looked so peaceful.

"Alice?" I said, quietly. She didn't move so I shook her a bit. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she looked at me.

"He's by La Push, close to the beach." I thought of Jacob right away. What if he went looking for the vampire? What if he got hurt? I couldn't bear losing him. He was my _best friend_-my safe harbor, the other part of my life I couldn't handle losing. He was in danger…and there was nothing I could do but warn him.

"It's alright Bella. We'll get you out of here safely." She smiled and lifted my chin, looking at my face with her coal black eyes. I sighed. There was no use in explaining to her that I wasn't worried for my own safety-it was for Jacob's.

"Thanks Alice." She turned away and picked up the suitcase with ease; walking down the stairs, gracefully, and setting it on the floor.

"You better tell Charlie you're leaving-he will be worried." Oh no. _Charlie_. In all my rush I had completely forgotten. Alice shut her eyes and opened them a minute later.

"His answer is no-he doesn't want you to leave after it only being one day after the wedding." She frowned.

"Hmmm…why don't you tell him you're going on a little camping trip with me-just here in Forks-it will be our 'girls night out'" I thought about it. Charlie didn't have a problem with Alice-he would probably say yes. Plus, that would explain the suitcases-and we already had the tickets-no surprise bills mailed to the house.

"Yes, that will work," Alice said. "We're going on a camping trip for a week…he'll believe that." I hated lying to Charlie-one, because I was a bad liar and two, because my guilty conscience took over.

"Ok, but first, I have to make a call." She nodded and went into the living room, giving me some privacy. I went into the kitchen and pushed the digits hearing the first ring. _Jacob, please pick up. _Ring…_Jacob, you're in trouble…pick up…_Ring…_I…I can't lose you…_

"Hello?" The husky voice came to my so clearly that I almost dropped the phone.

"Jacob?" A pause…

"Jacob, are you there?" The line was quiet.

"Bella?"

"Yes Jacob, it's me…I…I…" _How should I say this?_ "Needed to tell you something...Jacob…you're in danger."

"Bella, is everything ok? Are you hurt? Did _they_-there was a hard edge to his voice-do anything to you?"

"No. I'm fine…its you I'm worried about. Jacob, I need you to do me a favor." He was silent.

"Bella, I can't do that…not now…there's too much going on." I could understand that he wouldn't do anything for me-after all I'd done to him. I chose Edward over him-how could I expect him to do anything for me.

"Please…_please Jacob_…just this one thing; for me. I'm begging you," I whispered.

"Bella, I…" he stopped. "What is it you want me to do?"

"Promise first," I said. "Promise that you will do it…for me. It's nothing that you'll regret…just promise."

He sighed. "Fine then. I promise." I let out a breath of relief.

"Don't fight him Jacob; don't fight him-I can't lose you." There was no time to explain who I was talking about-the man was getting closer every second. "I have to go now. Bye."

"Wait! Bella what…?" I hung up-he would figure it out soon-he was a werewolf after all.

I walked into the living room seeing Alice on the couch. She hopped up and moved toward me.

"I told Charlie about the 'camping trip'. Edward is waiting for you in the car. Have fun!" She grinned, kissing my cheeks before leading me out into the rainy driveway." I opened the car door-much to my dismay, Edward had brought the Lamborghini-and shoved my suitcase in the back, sitting down and clicking in the belt.

"So…Alice told you, didn't she?" he said.

"No. I wonder why I brought a suitcase." He smiled and leaned closer, making my heart pump faster and faster.

"Enough with the sarcasm," he whispered. I sighed.

"I can't help it." He moved away slowly and backed up the car. Time for Paris…

_Sorry if that was confusing…if you have questions review them to me or e-mail…I want to see if you guys understood the whole chapter-its kind of important-…next chapter is coming up as soon as possible…and remember, review!_

_--loveatfirstsite--_


	5. Death

**Memo: Sorry if this chapter is shorter than my other ones. I tried to cut down, so I could add more chapters…so here it is, chapter 4…o yeah and the French in here is completely wrong-I just looked up the words and typed them with no idea where it should be…anyway, read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Edward…or rather I wish I did…..Why, o, why hadn't I thought of a vampire love-saga before?**

The drive to the airport passed by quickly; my mind kept me busy with thought after thought. Usually, Edward started a conversation, allowing me to escape my world and enter his. Today, though, something was different-he was extremely quite; it made me anxious. After what seemed like an hour of silence, I decided to ask him what was wrong, but, of course, he beat me to it.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, in that velvety voice of his.

"Hmmm…well, I was just going to ask what was wrong with you." He frowned.

"Wrong with me?"

"Yes. Not physically of course-nothing could be physically wrong with you-you're perfect." He smirked. "It's just…well…it looks like something is bothering you. I was just thinking about what it was." He turned to look at me.

"You are right-something is bothering me-we will deal with it when we get back. For now, all you have to think about is what you will be doing in Paris." He was avoiding something; what, I wasn't sure. Was it the man? Was he afraid that something would happen? It wouldn't, I thought. Nothing would happen. The man would look around like in Alice's vision, and leave, finding nothing and no one. Nothing would happen; I told myself this over and over, trying to convince myself that everything would be perfect-just like a honeymoon is supposed to be.

"Ok, we _will_ deal with it when we get back," I said. He scowled, looking away. The car slowed slightly-meaning that he went down to 80mph-and slid neatly to a stop. I rushed out to open the door, but Edward was already there, holding the door, waiting for me to step out. God, I'll never beat him to it. I trudged forward, managing to catch my toe in the car and fall forward. Edward caught me, distracted. What was he so troubled about? We walked into the airport, following the necessary security procedures, and finally, heading through the walkway to the plane. Carlisle had paid for first-class seats and I sat in row 36B; clicking the seatbelt in. A women's cool voice came on the intercom and she went through the flight rules, talking in English and then French. More time passed and then the plane took off slowly, gliding up in the air. I popped a piece of gum in my mouth and tried to keep myself distracted; plane rides made me nervous-I had watched way to many horror movies about crashes. I looked out the window seeing patches of blue and white soaring by.

"Sleep Bella," Edward said. "It's getting late; you should get some rest." It _was_ getting late-11:45 P.M-but I didn't want to sleep; I wanted to stay awake, watching Edwards face the whole time. I turned to him.

"I don't want to sleep." He frowned.

"Bella, don't be stubborn. Go to bed-you need your rest." I sighed. It was probably better if I get some sleep…and I was feeling tired. I rested my head on his stone chest, falling into a deep sleep…

_The buildings rose up around me; closing me into a tight space. There was no one around, just the empty streets and me. I turned the corner, walking down another cobble-stone road…but it was all the same. Every time I rounded the corners, I found myself looking down another deserted street; I was beginning to feel like I was heading in circle after circle. There was a deep, throaty, growl from behind me, and I turned seeing someone standing in a black cloak and hood. I called out to the person, asking them for help, but they didn't answer, so I walked up and tried to pull down the hood covering their face. I wasn't quick enough; the person twisted my wrist and bit into my neck. I felt my warm blood spilling around me, and then everything went black. I was falling…falling into the depth of nothingness…until I hit the bottom…_

I woke up with a start, feeling sweat on my forehead. I twisted in my seat, looking for Edward. He was gone.

"Edward," I whispered. He was by my side in a second, touching my cheek with a concerned look.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I breathed in and out; taking gulps of air in, slowly.

"Nothing." I smiled. "Just worried about you." He still looked concerned.

"It was just…just a bad dream." He relaxed a little.

"Are you ok now?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm…I'm fine…I have to use the restroom." He got out of his seat and walked me to the Women's bathroom, pausing outside the door to wait for me. I smiled.

"I'm ok…trust me." He nodded, walking back to his seat. The clock inside the bathroom read 9:30. The plane should be landing about now. I washed my face, cleansing it of all dirt, and brushed my teeth. I made my way down the aisle and back to my seat, watching Edward's face. He seemed less disturbed than yesterday. I sat on his lap, resting my head back.

"You do know that sitting here goes against flight rules," he said. "According to safety rule number...-he rummaged through a booklet-three, the passenger must be seated in his/her seat with seatbelt on and tightened." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think that should be a safety rule. Anyway, I'm going against all safety rules being with you." His lips tightened and he looked pained. Oh no, I said that wrong.

"But, I _want _to be with you. I don't care about the rules. All I care about is you." I looked into his eyes, trying to create the same dazzling effect that Edward always did to me (of course, it wasn't _nearly _as good, but oh well).

"I love you Edward…nothing will change that. Nothing." He gave me his breathtaking crooked smile that I loved so much.

"You know. I love you too, but I think the flight attendant wants to break up this 'love fest'." A young lady was walking towards us. I hopped off his lap and sat in my seat, clicking the belt in.

"Hi," she said, smiling widely. "Is there anything I can get you?" She was looking directly at Edward.

"No. Bella?" he asked me.

"Nope, I'm fine." Her face fell a little and she walked back up the aisle. This had happened to us a lot. Whenever Edward would take me out somewhere, all the girls seemed to do their little flirting act. After a while, it got pretty annoying. A women's voice came on the intercom.

"Le vol aux etre atterrissage incessamment. Sil vous plait tenir votre ceinture de securite sar jusqu'a plus loin remarquer."

"The flight will be landing shortly. Please keep your seat belts on until further notice." I felt the plane lurch slightly and I looked out the window. The clouds were high above us, the buildings below becoming larger and larger. After a few minutes the cool voice came on again. She said something in French and then in English.

"The plane has now landed. Please take all your bags out and walk to the main exit doors at the front of the plane. Thank you for traveling with Lufthansa Airlines; we hope to fly with you again!" Edward was already out of his seat, taking my hand and pulling me up. We walked out of the plane to the baggage claim and I retrieved my suitcase. From there, Edward led me out of the airport and into a rental car (a Volvo, oddly enough). The air was cold and nippy, biting at my skin.

"Where are we going from here?" I asked, sitting in the car.

"The Ritz Paris hotel," he replied. _The Ritz!_ Wasn't that a 5-star hotel that cost six-hundred bucks? No, way. Esme and Carlisle had to be out of their minds to book a hotel for that much.

"Edward," I said. "You can't just say 'we're going to the Ritz' so easily. It's the Ritz Edward, _the Ritz_! You must be crazy to accept this-Esme and Carlisle must be crazy-this whole thing must be crazy," I said, ecstatic. "Ok, I know it's erratic, but I accepted the car…but this Edward, this is just _too much!_" He looked at me, calmly.

"I was expecting you to say that. Don't worry, I told Esme to only book it for one day. We'll stay at a less expensive hotel for the rest of the week." He took a quick glance at me.

"Oh, ok…I guess I could handle one day." He smiled, focusing on the road. The stone buildings were rising up on either side of us. The cobble-stone roads were passing beneath the wheels and a huge tower-like building rose up in front of us. _The Eiffel Tower!_ Wow; it was absolutely amazing. Even though it wasn't dark out, the millions of lights shone brightly, dazzling the tourists. It was so…_majestic. _Edward looked at me, grinning.

"I felt the same way when I first saw it-1928. Beautiful, isn't it?"

"I'm surprised you still remember it. 1928…wow," I said.

"Yes, I'm surprised that I remember it myself. Being here brings back…memories," he said.

"What kind of memories?" I asked.

"Nothing too bad of course. Do you remember me telling you that I had left Carlisle for a time, when I was first changed?" I nodded. "Well, Paris was one of the places I had gone on my time away. That's when I first saw the Eiffel Tower in person. It's lovely; especially during the night." I sighed. It _was_ lovely. He made a turn and the Eiffel Tower got smaller and smaller. We pulled onto the hotel drive. Edward got out, opened my door, and walked me to the front of The Ritz. The hotel had an ancient touch to it, with curving pillars, and a spurting fountain. We were met at the front desk by a concierge, who brought up our bags and took us to room 186 on the second floor.

"There you are Miss," he said, in a heavy French accent. "Press the 'concierge' button if you need any further help." He waited until we went inside and left, closing the door lightly behind him. The room was rather large-a suite-with a gigantic king's bed and bathroom. I stepped to the right; there was a small fridge, table, and a full window showing the view of France's scenery. I jumped on the bed, falling into the soft, feathery mattress. Edward smiled, coming up to me and tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Do you like it?" he asked, curiously.

"No, I love it." He beamed, getting up and crossing the room to the phone; pressing a button.

"Bonjour," he said, in a surprisingly good French accent. "Pouvoir tu apporter leve des croissants sil vous plait." He waited for a second.

"Merci." He hung up and looked to me.

"I ordered you some lunch; croissants to be exact. It will come up in at least ten minutes. I have to leave; my thirst is getting to be overwhelming." I looked up into his eyes; dark back-he hadn't had any…blood…for two weeks.

"I'll be back as soon as possible," he said, kissing my forehead lightly. "Do not get yourself into any kind of trouble. Promise me, you will eat lunch and stay in the room." He looked into my eyes with such force, that I rushed to tell him everything would be fine.

"Ok…yes, I won't leave. I promise I'll be a good little girl. Happy?" He smiled slightly.

"Yes, I am." He kissed me again and left the room, shutting the door behind him. I sighed. Now what was there to do? I promised Edward I wouldn't leave the room; there was nowhere to go. I sighed again. Life was so dull without Edward; I wondered how I had survived before meeting him. There was a remote control on the side table next to the bed. I picked it up, examining it. Hmm…what did this do? I pressed a random control; the lights went on. Ok…what's this? I pressed another control and some sort of sonata came on from speakers on the wall. I turned it off, pressing number one. I heard a sound coming to the side of me. A section of the wall was sliding open! There was a plasma screen television inside.

Wow…even Carlisle and Esme didn't have this. There must be something good on. I scrolled through the channels, stopping at a mindless sitcom with a French soap opera on; English subtitles on the bottom.

"_Pierre! Tell me…now. Did you take the baby? You will not get in any trouble for telling me; I won't tell the authorities. It's important-for all of us. Marie is worried as a mother should be. She yearns for Anne. Just tell me. It would help us greatly."_

"_No Camille. I have told you this already. I…" _ A sharp rapping at the door, turned my attention away from the missing baby. That must be room service. I got up and walked to the door, opening it. A man with wavy black hair and electric blue eyes walked into the room, putting the tray of croissants on the bedside table. He stood there, staring at me. I tried to think of what to say-I didn't know French very well.

"Um…Merci…You can leave now." He didn't move; just stood there, watching. I made hand movements to the door-maybe he didn't know English very well.

"What they say is true," the man said. He spoke English with no accent. Why didn't he understand? He stepped forward and turned up the volume of the television, closing the door in a second. It all happened so fast. He towered over me, his skin pale…his face so unnaturally beautiful. My pulse quickened. What was going on? Who was he? There was no time to think of more questions. I tried to run through the room as fast as I could, trying not to trip. He was there before I'd even taken a step; blocking my way.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere. I've looked for you everywhere and now I've found you; no one is here to come to your rescue." He laughed looking at my helpless face. What could I do? He was going to kill me. He was the man from Alice's vision, I knew it. Why hadn't Alice seen this before? "Don't worry Bella. This will be quick." I fought with all my energy, but it was no use, he sunk his teeth into my neck, causing the blood to flow…and flow…I was getting dizzy…a terrible fire was spreading through me…I heard an awful screaming…and then it was gone…the pain vanished …and I was free…from everyone…from everything…….dieing…

_MUHAHAHA…LOL…CLIFFHANGERS…AS ALWAYS, REVIEW…ok, I know many of u have read stories exactly like this (Bella gets bitten…etc) but this story is different, trust me-you'll like it-and if you don't then o well, there are others out there…**o yeah as a side note the vampire's eyes aren't red or gold (will explain later)**_

_--loveatfirstsite2--_


	6. Reborn

**_Memo: …MEAP weak is over…noooo..I HAVE SO MUCH WORK…ahh…but, as always, my readers come first…so here's chapter 6…ENJOY…again sorry if the chapter is short...I decided Id rather write more chapters then keep one chapter really long...(warning: there is brief adult language in the later part of the story)_**

_**Disclaimer: Since Mrs. Meyer is not willing to give me Edward-she already has a husband for goodness sakes, but whatever-..I am willing to take Alice instead…she's my second favorite…or maybe even Emmett…(staring at the computer and drooling)…sadly, I won't be able to obtain these characters anytime soon…o well…a girl can dream…**_

_Edward was here…behind the face of my eyelids…I needed him, for I was his and he was mine…he would always be with me…forever…_

The pain erupted through my body, waking me. Where was I? Why wasn't I dead? I thought heaven had no pain, just thoughts and a soul left behind, with everlasting life in a sanctuary of light. Obviously, the people who told me this had lied. I had never felt so much pain in my life. It coursed through me; a fire inside, burning and tearing its way until it ripped me apart. I screamed, screamed until my throat went coarse and dry. I cried, feeling the moist drips fall down my cheeks. If I was able to cry and able to sleep partially, the change wasn't even close to being over. I tried to ignore the awful burning inside; instead I focused on my surroundings. I was on a bed in a dank room. The walls rose high above me; the window in the corner was my only source of light. I had no strength to move-the venom was spreading slowly, transforming every cell- so instead I lay there, in the dark room, trying to think about anything other than then the pain pulsing through me…Edward…

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

EDWARDS POV

(_takes place before Bella is gone)_

I walked out of the hotel room quickly, kissing Bella lightly. Her smell…it was… _overpowering_…like nothing I had ever smelled before-especially when I was thirsty. Even coming close to her required all the control I had. Again, I felt guilty. How I could let such a beautiful human to be in the presence of me-a raging, cold blooded, beast-I would never know. Knowing Bella, I would have to return as fast as possible; she could have cut her finger or broke an arm, or worse-walked out of the room. I had strictly forbidden her to exit the suite. There was no way I could protect her from all the dangers of the world; as long as she stayed inside, no one would hurt her. The walk to the lobby was short, the room was scattered with people admiring a gift shop or touring the area. I blocked my mind from all the thoughts-I did not have the patience to listen in on their concerns.

I walked out into the busy streets of France, watching a concierge enter the hotel. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. He looked familiar-blue eyes, dark hair-had I met him before? I didn't take the time to dwell-I needed to find blood, fast. There was a park close to the Eiffel Tower. There was a chance that a forest would show up. I walked at a fast human pace, trying to blend in. My timing was slow; I arrived after thirty minutes. I had guessed correctly-there was a small woody section off to the side of Les Gergias Jardin Public. My walk turned into a gallop as I entered the woods, sniffing the air for a scent of blood. I spotted a pack of deer, sniffing the earthy ground. In one second I had killed four of them, enough to satisfy my craving. I bent down, biting into their neck and gulping down the hot blood, going from one deer to the next. By the time I was finished it was 3:30. Two hours! That was an extremely long time to leave Bella alone. I hid the dead deer behind a tree and rushed through the alleyways-it was quicker than the streets-running at top speed and walking into the hotel. At the exact time I walked in, the silver cell phone in my pocket began vibrating. I quickly pulled it out…Alice. I put the phone to my ear while jogging at human pace to the room.

"Alice?" I questioned.

"Edward do not go into your ro…" I did not hear what she was saying; at that exact moment I opened the door and dropped the phone. It hit me. The overwhelming scent of…blood. I couldn't recall where I was. The sweet smell of lavender and freesia made my mouth water and I sank to my knees. Oh, what a wonderful smell; so fresh, so _vivid,_ that I just sat there breathing it in…until I realized where it came from. _Bella._

"Bella," I cried……no answer

"Where are you?" I yelled.

"Bella, if this is a joke, it's not funny. Where are you?" I asked, although I knew that she wasn't playing a joke on me. The phone was open and Alice was still talking.

"Edward. Please Edward, pick up the phone. I'll explain everything. Edward jus…" I snapped the phone shut. I didn't want Alice's comforting…I wanted Bella. She must be kidding around. I would turn the corner, open the closet and she would be there, jumping out at me and laughing…I looked everywhere…_everywhere_. Places where even Bella could not manage to get into. She was gone. The word left a hollow thumping in my head and all the happiness drained me. _Gone…gone._ I felt dead. Was I dead? Was this all some sort of fantasy I thought up? No, it couldn't be. Bella's scent hung in the air as if she was right there next to me. There was nothing I could do…she had left me…just like I predicted she would. I picked up the phone slowly and pressed redial. _Ring…_

"Edward," Alice said, frantically.

"Alice," I said, my voice dead. "She left me, Alice. She's gone. Did she call you? Did she tell you she was leaving?"

"…No," she answered. My breathing stopped.

"No, Edward she didn't call. Not because of what you think-she didn't leave you, Edward, she loves you." My dead heart lifted somewhat but then sank immediately. If she hadn't left on her own will, where was she?

"Edward…I saw her…in my vision. She was in the hotel and a man walked in-dark hair, blue eyes-just like in my other vision." I waited for more but she was silent.

"What happened Alice? Where is Bella?"

"That's all I saw. I tried to see more after that, but everything goes black."

"Alice," I roared. "What happened to her? What did the man in your vision do?" She was quiet. "Alice tell me now or so help me God, I will…" She cut me off.

"Edward I…I don't know. Never in my life have I not been able to see a vision. I might have seen a vision differently, but still, I always see it." Alice not seeing a vision…that-that was impossible…Alice didn't have restrictions to her gift like I did. How could she not have premonitions?

"I can see anything else, but when it comes to Bella, my visions go black." She paused. "The last thing I saw was Bella running away and the man blocking her exit…Edward…the man is a vampire…the same one in my other vision..." I started thinking furiously. The man-black hair, blue eyes-I had seen him enter the hotel…he looked familiar.

"I shouldn't have blocked all the thoughts," I growled. "If I had just heard what he was thinking, Bella would be with me right now. Alice…she's gone...and it has something to do with him and the Volturi …She will not die…I will find her; I will…I…" I spoke softly now. "I love her, Alice." I spoke forcefully again. "I am going to the Volturi."

"Edward you can't just go to them by yourself. They have a whole circle of vampires while you are just one. How do you expect to find her? Aro will see you coming. There are so many thin…" I cut her off.

"Alice, I'm going. There is nothing you can do to stop me." I hung up and walked out the door, heading to Italy.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

BELLA POV

I had no idea how long I had been laying there, thinking of Edward. I couldn't sleep and the pain still tortured me. I put my hand to my heart; thump…thump…thump. I looked down at my legs. The color was fading even more-if that was possible-turning into a pale, chalky, white. I still couldn't move so I called out.

"Is somebody there?" I questioned. No answer.

I yelled frantically. "If someone doesn't get down here and explain things, I'll…" I stopped. What would I do? I had no strength, no idea where I was or even how many vampires where past that doorway. I was helpless…I had been in helpless situations before-getting squished by a car, James killing me, Laurent looking for a snack-even if it was my subconscious speaking, Edward was still there, coming to the rescue…Although this time, no one could save me. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knocking at the door. My head snapped up. Finally, someone was here to give me answers!

"Come in," I replied weakly, still hurting from the immense pain. The door opened and the same man that had bit me walked in calmly, smiling.

"I see you have awoken," he smiled. "And look, I can see some of the changes already." Who did he think he was, smiling like that? Causing me all this grief; taking me away from Edward and confiding me in this small hell hole.

"You bastard," I snarled. The words I spoke surprised me-I usually didn't say things like that-today, though was an exception, I was feeling extremely angry.

"Bella," he said, with a disapproving tone. "You know better then that. Don't be angry. I did it for your for own good. Aro told me all about you. You long to become a vampire and live with the Cullens forever. Your first dream has happened. Sadly, though, your second will have to wait until we're finished with you." _Aro?_ Of course! I almost slapped my head from my lack of brain. He was the man in Alice's vision. A vampire working for the Volturi; checking to see if I had changed. Although instead of checking if I had changed, he had changed me himself. I spoke the question that was bothering me from the start.

"Why?" He looked at me sadly.

"I'm sorry," he said, although he didn't look sorry in the least bit. "I have been given orders to avoid answering that question specifically. I'll answer anything else but that question, I'll leave up to Aro." I asked the next question on my mind.

"Well if you're not going to tell me that then tell me this. What are you planning to do with me?" He smiled slightly.

"Over the time period since you have left, things have happened Bella. You need to know that the Volturi has gotten weaker. Aro has felt bad for killing at least three members of our guard-they have gotten us in a little bit of trouble, you see? From the eight members we now only have five, so, naturally, we're recruiting new vampires." He paused. "And one of those vampires is you." He smiled. "Like I said before, you should be happy that we chose you of all the other vampires out their. Aro has told me your gift is quite exceptional…I guess we will have to wait and see." My mind felt dizzy from all the things I was trying to understand. So, they wanted me…they wanted me because of my gift…the Volturi needed me for their own problems. I became furious.

"If there are so many people," I snarled. "That wants to join your little 'guard', why don't you let me go and find someone _else_." It came out more like a command then a question. He frowned and leaned into me; I could smell his cool breath.

"Don't make this hard on me Bella. Either you come with me willingly…or I find some…other way for you to come." I lunged out at him and cried at the unbelievable fire surging through me. I whimpered and cradled my arm, wincing at the pain. He smirked and left the room, locking the door behind him. Here I was again, alone. At least I had gotten some questions answered, I thought. I lay back on the bed gently, surrendering to my fate. Edward would come for me, I knew he would, and when he did, I'd leave the Volturi forever…be with Edward forever…with suns and beaches and Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmet, Jasper…and maybe even Rosalie…a whole paradise for us…I set my jaw as I watched the clock on the wall tick slowly, waiting for Edward to come…

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

EDWARDS POV

Alice couldn't stop me, no one could. The only thing standing between me and Bella were the Volturi. And although they had countless vampires, I needed only one-myself. I stood on the dark street, staring up at the Italian building and walked in…setting my plan in motion…

_LOL…CLIFFHANGER…what is Edwards plan…hehehe…only I know…but seriously, guys…see that little button down their…it doesn't really take any effort to click it…I'm waiting…yr still not clicking it…STOP READING AND CLICK IT…there…I finished_

_--loveatfirstsite2—_


	7. Caught

**Memo: Hey all, here is chapter 7…enjoy…and thank you to Addie W. for realizing the mistake I made…in an earlier chapter I had said Edward already hunted on the wedding day and then in another chapter I said Edward hunted again when they were in the hotel because he hadn't hunted in weeks…sorry…that was a little mistake I made…so if you were confused by that, just forget the part where I said that Edward hunted on Bella's wedding day….and if you are confused by this whole message…um…go get a painkiller medicine**

**Disclaimer: I love Edward…this is really random but…Mrs. Meyer looks exactly like Bella except older…I don't know if she wanted it to be like that but it is…I wish I could look like Bella…maybe Edward would come to me then…sigh...anyway R&R**

I walked in through the back entrance, listening for thoughts. I had not completely forgotten this place; the curving pillars and cold hallways haunted my memories, always reminding me of the day Bella had almost died. I winced inwardly; I could not think of her, I _would _not think of her. Wherever she was, however much pain she had gone through…Even going close to thinking about that subject…My knees would sag and my mind would shift over to how stupid I was for even leaving her alone in the first place...And although, I knew that that was absolutely true, I couldn't afford wasting time, knowing that Bella was being tortured…death…I would torture myself if she died…No, I thought. Bella wouldn't die…not if I get there first. I slid through the dark hallway, my eyes seeing everything clearly. If there was anyone even remotely close to me, there mind was blank-I heard no thoughts. I had no idea where exactly I was headed; I planned to sneak into the main lobby and hear one of their thoughts…someone must know where Bella is. The doors stood before me and I slipped through quietly, scanning the hallway. A man with straw blond hair paced the area, thinking furiously.

_Give me this. Give me that…Do this Adrian, do that…why can't he get another little pet to boss around…I've been doing this for centuries, and I'm getting tired…I could just walk up and say 'sorry Aro, Caius, Marcus, I quit. End of story. I'm going off to get my own life somewhere out of Italy'…no…I cant…as much as I want to, I know what they'll do when I say that ' you know to much Adrian…Either you stay or you die…pick one'…I don't want to be like the last three vampires…killed just because they're tired of this work…oh well…another century and they may be more lenient._

I stopped listening; there was no news about Bella. Something I did find interesting-three vampires dieing because there work was a bore…now that was different. I had not heard of Aro killing anyone unless they purposely tried to reveal their secret; that happened two centuries ago. Aro killing someone because they wanted to leave the Volturi? That was absurd; it was not like him. The man stopped pacing and turned abruptly, staring straight at me. I went rigid and watched him curiously. Why wasn't he saying anything? Should I attack? I stood rooted to the spot behind the pillar and the door opened quietly behind me. I recognized the man that walked in. Flowing black robe, paper skin, and a thin lipped smile…Aro. Apparently none of the men had seen me. Aro walked right beside my shoulder, heading towards the blond haired man.

"Adrian, there you are, I have been looking for you. What are you doing down here?" he said in his thin voice that I recalled so easily.

"I am waiting for the next vampire to arrive. Marcus said that he would be arriving through these doors."

"Hmm…all the others have come; where is this one?" The man named Adrian shrugged.

"I suppose he's still on his way here, you know the delay these days." Both of them were talking in polite tones, as if one was afraid the other would attack the next second.

"Cyrus might need to leave," Aro said "To check up on him; who knows? Maybe he decided that coming wasn't the best idea." He paused. "Right now is not the time to have him backing out; we need all the help we can get."

"I'll go check on Cyrus," Adrian said, and with that, he was gone. Aro stood there quietly and turned to look straight at the pillar I was crouched behind. Again, I assumed it was the door behind me that he was looking at, but the next thing that came out of his mouth changed my mind.

"Edward, there is no need to hide. Come out now while you still can; we have business to discuss." I sat there quietly, not making a sound. How did he know I was here? No one had seen me come in and the last time I checked only Alice had the ability to see into the future.

"Edward, I know you are here. If you were dropping by for a visit, I suggest you get up and come forward instead of cowering behind a pillar," he said. I was still confused. There was no possible way that anyone could have seen me enter; I would have heard their thoughts. There was no chance of escape; Aro could have others surrounding me in seconds. I stood and walked to him, trying to figure out a lie I could tell without it being to farfetched.

"Ahh…good, you came. Let us cut right to the chase. I know you came for Bella, but a deal is a deal. You didn't change her like we asked and so now, you will have to pay the consequences."

"You did not specify how long after we left she needed to be changed," I said, in a tight voice.

"Yes that is one tiny detail we…did not mention to you. I know three months is a short amount of time, but as you have probably already learned, we are at a weak time Edward. Bella needed to be changed as soon as possible and three months is not as soon as possible. Really Edward, we didn't want it to turn out this way. I sent someone to check if she had changed and if not, I was going to give you one more chance to change her. Something odd happened; the vampire I sent-Cyrus is his name-gave me word that none of you were there. So, naturally, I thought that you had taken Bella and fled. I had Cyrus track her scent and when he found her, again I gave you another chance. I did not have him kill her, as was our deal; instead, I had him change her. I kept her alive for you Edward…but a promise is a promise…we have kept her alive…there are some things we are restricted you from. You may not see her, talk to her, or even try and look for her…and trust me Edward; I do not think going against these rules would be the best thing to do. We need to 'borrow' Bella for a while; she has so much potential Edward, she really does. She will be with us for as long as I feel necessary and when I feel you have suffered enough, I may return her," he said this all so calmly that I wondered if he had memorized it by heart. He turned abruptly and left me there, standing on the stone floor. This made no sense. _They_ had made the mistake by not telling us how soon after we left Italy to change Bella. _They _were the ones that had assumed I had taken Bella and fled, when we had just left for our honeymoon. _They _were to blame, not me, and not Bella. I would see to it _they_ would suffer…I did not give a care in the world what Aro had said…I would find Bella, whether he liked it or not…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

ALICE POV

I paced the room, biting my lip in frustration. Edward, why did you have to go do this? Why? Are you that clueless? Why can't you realize that you can't conquer the Volturi by yourself? They are too powerful…I sighed and sat down on the red chair by the far window. I had come back from the woods two days ago. Jasper had asked me what was wrong and why I was going home so soon without hunting. I hated lying to Jasper, but I didn't think anyone needed to know that Bella was in trouble so soon. At the time I had believed that Edward would find Bella and that it was no big deal; now, I was starting to think differently. I had told him that I didn't feel up to hunting, that I had already hunted before the wedding and more blood wasn't completely necessary. He had stared into my eyes asking me what was wrong and I had tried to lie to the best of my ability. Apparently, he had believed me because he was still in the woods and I was in the house, trying to come up with a way to save Bella.

After learning a day ago, that I could not see visions of Bella, I had locked myself in my room, trying to urge the visions to come. I tried again now, forcing myself to think of Bella and only Bella. The visions started like they always did, the room fading away and snapping back together as if I was watching the scene take place right before me. It was black like always…Bella, on…show me Bella…I pushed the vision to take place but it was no use; nothing was coming. This had happened to me only once before-the day Bella jumped off the cliff. Of course, it was for recreational purposes only; I smiled to myself. Bella had jumped and my visions had gone black…I had jumped to conclusions thinking she was dead…but was it different now? Was she really dead? Had the man killed her? The phone rang once, startling me out of my thoughts. I picked it up on the first ring.

"Hello?" I asked

"Alice, it's me," Edward's quiet voice replied. I sighed…Finally, he had decided to call.

"Edward, is everything ok? What about Bella? Did you find her?" He cut me off before I could ask anything else.

"No, everything is not ok. I am still trying to find Bella…Aro saw me before I could even try and look for her," he paused.

"Edward," I said, sounding like his mother. "Aro saw you…I knew something like this would happen. Didn't I war…" he cut me off.

"Before you jump into your lectures of right and wrong hear this first…Bella is alive…" he stopped, waiting for my response.

"Bella…she's alive? I mean, I always knew she was, but…you know…now I know for sure…that still doesn't explain something…my visions; I still can't see them." If Bella was alive, I should be able to see visions of her.

"I was going to ask you to try and get one…," he sighed "What can I do Alice? One of the most powerful groups of all time have taken Bella, Aro is telling me I am not allowed to see her although he knows damn well I can do what I choose to do, and you can't see visions of Bella," he sighed again. "I don't know what to do." I was quiet…maybe, just maybe…

"Alice?" he questioned.

"Wait," I shushed him. I had always concentrated to get visions of Bella and only Bella, but what if I tried to get a vision of the man that took her? He might be close to Bella…I focused on trying to remember his dark hair, blue eyes...the room broke apart and came back to place in a vision…

_He was standing by a door across form the lobby area talking to the same receptionist women that had been there last time. "Gianna," he said. "Can you do me a little favor?" She smiled and looked up at him. "Sure Cyrus. What is it?" He pointed to the door across from the lobby. "See that door over there?" She nodded. He continued on, "I need you to keep an eye on the girl that is inside there…just every now and then." She nodded. "Ok." He smirked. "She is in the process of changing so she won't be able to hurt you yet." The women named Gianna smiled. "Ok; when will you be back?" she asked. "Ohh…in some hours if my jobs goes well" He smiled, patted the desk and left, leaving the receptionist alone._

The vision ended and I was back in the room clutching the phone to my ear.

"Edward," I whispered.

He answered back "Yes?"

"I know where she is…I had a vision of this man named Cyrus…she is in the room across from the lobby. The receptionist-Gianna I think-will be watching her for some hours…she is only human. If you can get past everyone else and get into the room, you'll find Bella."

"In the room across from the lobby," he muttered. "I remember that vaguely…ok. And thank you Alice." I smiled.

"Sure; anytime." "Wait, Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful," I pleaded. He paused.

"Yes Alice." I smiled and hung up.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

EDWARD POV

The whole room seemed to brighten up slightly. Bella was alive…I was going to find her and bring her home…Relief spread through every inch of my body…Bella don't worry…I'm coming…

…_sorry for always ending these chapters like this…lol…anyway, hope you liked it…not much action, but oh well, you figured out some new stuff…and if you ladies are still wondering why Cyrus (ahh...I love that name), why his eyes are blue…don't worry, that WILL be explained in another chapter…PLEASE REVIEW…IT HELPS ME…it really does…like whether or not u like this or not…or which mistakes I made (cause' I know I make them)…anyway, REVIEW…and thanks for all the people that reviewed last chapter and continue to review_

_Oh.Edward_

_Addie W._

_StanzieWood_

_Kelsey Cullen_

_Sakura4594_

_krystelvampire_

_ForeverBitten_

_iTwilight_

_oxsmoochxo_

_And a special Thanks to-_

_Zinthafan and Asquared91 for reviewing since chapter 1 and on_

_--loveatfirstsite2--_


	8. Mistakes

**Memo: Sorry everyone…I finished this way beyond my deadline. It was supposed to be done on Tuesday but it came to Friday…essay's in English…everyone hates them…well, I don't _hate _them if we get to chose our topic…but we were assigned to write about our personal hero…I don't have a fricken hero! Well except for Mrs. Meyer…and she isn't a personal hero...because-according to my English teacher-it has to be someone u know PERSONALLY…and I haven't met her…mostly because my mom's not willing to fly to Nashville or Austin our any other big city for that matter… to meet this wonderful author…WHY DOESN'T SHE COME TO MICHIGAN…Detroit's not that bad…not if you get out of the heart of the city…I NEED to meet her…it'll be my lifelong dream….anyway read and enjoy…_FYI-if it is confusing I wrote a note at the end that might make it easier._**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all these wonderful characters EXCEPT Cyrus and Vanessa…those are my own creations…anyway…don't think I'm copying her story or whatever…u know all that good stuff…p.s-I LOVE EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN!!!**

I was pushing my brain to let go, to forget about where Edward was and come to ease. It was hard…extremely. No matter how much I urged my mind to think about the positives (if there even were any); it would always shift over to Edward. Where he was, what he was doing, if he had gone back to Forks for his own safety…I told myself that he was probably heading home right now, going back to Carlisle and Esme, leaving this place and all its dangers. He could hurt himself if he came here…or worse…no…no, what I was thinking would not happen…nothing will happen to him because right now he's on a plane to Forks. My mind relaxed, and I felt slightly better. Edward is going home…he is alive…that's all I need to know to keep living…Edward is alive…he's safe.

I shifted to the side an inch, preparing to feel the searing pain. I expected to wince; I expected some reaction to the movement; anything…but none came. I felt fine; no fire, no agony, no anything. Maybe, I thought…I sat up slowly, swinging my legs to the side of the bed gently…no pain. None, whatsoever…I should probably make sure…I put a hand up to my heart, waiting to hear the beat…no fragile thumping pounded against my hand…I had changed; I was now officially a--a vampire. I stood up and stretched. My mind felt exhausted but my body felt energetic. I walked around slowly, surprised at how graceful I was. My walk had turned from a short stumble to long dancing steps. I twirled around and did a small skip for the fun of it. Had I still been human, I would have most certainly been on the ground, crying from the pain of a stubbed toe or bruised knee. It was different now; I felt perfect, strong, beautiful…if you even could be all those things at once. My eyes searched for the nearest mirror. Had I changed at all? There was no piece of glass anywhere on the walls or even on the stone floor. I made a mental note in my brain-make sure to check appearance soon. Throughout the minutes, there was one thing I couldn't place; something that was bothering me. Had I forgotten something? Did I need to remember an important detail? I dismissed it, curtly. This wasn't the time to be worrying over some small aspect that I seemed to be neglecting. No, this was the time of joy; to be happy, to run around in circles chanting "I am a vampire"…anything really…anything _except _worrying. This was what I always wanted right? To become a vampire? I shook my head sadly and brought my hands over my face.

"No," I mumbled. "No Bella…you do not want to become a vampire…not without Edward you don't." I sighed. Here I was again, back to Edward. Could I even survive without him? No, I thought, of course not. Another question though…Was I that dependent on him that I wasn't capable of doing anything myself? He's on his way back to Forks; you can get out of here by yourself Bella…you _will_ get out of here. I walked to the door slowly, pausing with my hand over the doorknob. Was it really that simple? Open the door and run? I sighed and sat back down on the bed. No; no it was not that simple. They would probably have one or two vampires beyond this room and even though I was one of them too, there experience with fighting would be much greater than that of mine. I laughed to myself. Me, _fighting_? I could just imagine myself pulling my leg back for a kick, only to trip on a chair two feet away. Fighting would be my last choice; I had to come up with some better tactic…something that would catch them completely by surprise…I sat there thinking, the only sounds coming from my slow breathing and the clock on the wall, slowly ticking the minutes away.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

EDWARD POV

Could it really be that simple; take Bella and run? I knew Aro. He was not that clueless as to leave a new vampire alone with only a human watching her. Something was very wrong; either Alice had told me incorrect information (I doubted that-Alice was right on her visions ninety-nine point nine percent of the time), or this whole idea was a set up. I pondered that last thought. A set up…that seemed just like what Aro would do to check if I was really going to follow what he had said. I thought of Bella…her fragile body…going through all that pain…I was left between one choice; whatever Aro had planned for me, weather it be torture or death, I would have to go with. I needed to see Bella, needed to make sure she was alright; needed to _see _her…even if it was the last time. I stood up and walked around the pillar, accepting my final decision. If I had to choose between seeing Bella and later dieing or walking away, never getting to see her blush, never getting to see her smile, never seeing her again…my choice would always be the same. I ran through the hallway quietly, reaching the end and listening for the thoughts of others.

_Watch over the girl. That's all I have to do…but what if she is already transformed? She could try and attack me…Demetri might change his mind…I need to be changed…this is the only home I have…and to become beautiful, strong, have gifts like none other…its what I want…_

That was all the information I needed; _the girl_ obviously referred to Bella and Alice was right. These thoughts were apparently coming from a human-a weak human. I sighed. No more childish games of cat and mouse, it was time to find Bella. The steel door stood tall, as if beckoning me to enter. I slipped in quietly and shut the door, running to crouch behind one of the plastic chairs. The human was completely unaware that anyone except her was in the room and she went on with her dull thoughts. This time she seemed to be thinking of lyrics to a song.

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back. It's like a whirlwind inside of my head. It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within. It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin…_

She continued to drone on; the song she was singing felt oddly familiar. Where had I listened to that? I knew I had heard it countless times before (I could recite the lyrics by heart). Had I been cooped up in here so long that I did not even recall my own music? After a moment the song played back in my head and I realized what it was. How ironic; Linkin Park-one of the first songs that Bella and I had both enjoyed, the first thing that we had in common. The thought snapped my attention back to Bella and why I was here in the first place. I surveyed the room, the same room that we had been in only a few months ago. The plain carpet, the receptionist desk in the middle where the lady sat, humming the song, the high ceiling, and two entryways. One was located at the far eastern side; there was no door constructing the view. The other stood directly opposite, at the far western corner, the door blocking whatever lay behind it. I assumed that that was where Bella was held. I could have easily slit the lady's neck but I decided against it. Aro would have been furious; not only that, the only thing the woman held onto was hope. Only hope that Aro would decide to change her instead of killing her. Killing her would just ruin the few dreams she had always wanted…it really was not worth the effort. I crept behind the chairs quietly, knowing that she could not possibly hear me (her ears were not that sensitive), but alas I still felt on edge, as if this was not the right thing to do. I went against my instincts and approached the door behind her, opening it slightly and slipping inside.

It was dark except for the window in the far corner, giving off a feeble light. My eyes saw clearly through the dark and rested on a pale figure lying on a bed. I crept forward and saw the chocolate brown hair that was etched in my memory. One look and I knew I had found her. She did not look any different; maybe they had decided not to turn her.

"Bella," I cried, softly. She turned and stared into my eyes. The way she looked at me seemed wrong, like she was on the verge of death. In a second I was by her side, clutching her hand and stroking her hair.

"Bella its fine. You're ok…don't worry, I'm here now." She threw my arm away and laughed harshly.

"Oh, Edward Cullen. How completely naïve you are." I didn't understand. What was wrong? Did she not want to leave?

"Bella?" I asked, quietly. "Bella, what's wrong?" Her face changed suddenly; no longer was she grinning, her brow was furrowed and she was deep in thought.

"Bella?" I asked again. A soft cry escaped my lips. Something was happening to her…she was…_changing._ Her pale skin turned an olive complexion, the brown eyes and matching chocolate hair was disappearing, fading into a long blond, her lips decreased to a small pink. She was no longer Bella…she was someone _else._ I jumped back against the wall, staring at the new body that replaced Bella's. How had she done that? Was this a gift of hers?

"Who are you," I sneered. The lady smiled, wickedly.

"Why Edward? Why ever would you say that? I'm your Bella of course." This was not Bella, I thought. _My _Bella would never say that, _my _Bella would never act like this, seeing my expression, and laughing. No, this was not Bella. The lady got up just as the door behind me opened. I turned, corned by two groups. Just my luck! The person that entered was Aro followed by Caius and Marcus. Aro smiled staring at me.

"Edward, I see you've found Vanessa. Did I not tell you? Bella has been switched to a different room," he sneered. Switched to a different room? I thought Alice had told me she was in this room. They could not have seen me coming…a set up…just as I had thought. They had guessed that I had gone to Alice for the whereabouts of Bella and switched her to a different room. All of this had been planned…even the lady…Vanessa her name was…even she had played a part in this plan; taking the form of Bella and posing as her…that was a most powerful gift indeed. I could feel the stares of the three elders and the lady. I couldn't show them that I was worried; it would just be another weakness in their eyes. Aro frowned.

"Ok, you've had your moment of fun Edward. I have banned you to see Bella and you disobeyed me. I will not kill you…not _yet_ anyway. Carlisle is a good man; he would be very sad if you were dead. The next time you fail to obey my rules…well, you know what will happen. You are no longer welcome here…goodbye Edward." My mind started thinking, furiously. I couldn't just leave…not now, when I knew that they had Bella. They were looking at me, waiting. I needed to think. I needed time and then I could come back for Bella…but what if I was too late? If anything happened to Bella I would rip their sorry brain…

"Hem…hem," The lady named Vanessa gave a fake cough into her hands. "I think it is about time for us to continue on. Don't you Aro?" I started into her red eyes with as much menace as I could manage and turned, walking out of the door, being careful not to touch Aro. I broke into a run, racing past the flustered secretary, past the hallway beyond, until I was outside, away from the Volturi. I walked behind a building into an alley, pulling out my cell phone and calling the one person who had always helped me. The phone rang once; then twice.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle, it's me," I responded.

"Edward," he replied, cheerfully. "How's your honeymoon so far?" Not so well Carlisle. See, I have managed once again to get Bella into trouble and this time I don't think I can save her, I thought.

"Carlisle, something is wrong." There was a pause.

"Something is wrong?" he questioned.

"Yes…the Volturi have Bella." That was certainly the best way to tell him the news.

"The…the Volturi…explain," he said in his calm voice. I told him everything. How I had come to the hotel room in Paris and caught the overwhelming scent of Bella. How I had gone to save her and Aro had caught me, telling me of his "rules". How I had called Alice and she had finally gotten her vision of where Bella was. And then, how I had been tricked into thinking another person was Bella.

"I had no choice but to leave Carlisle," I finished. "There was no chance that I could have tried to fight them." Carlisle was silent the whole time; he spoke now, in a strained voice.

"Edward…you should have told me all of this before…right when you thought they had Bella, you should have come strait to me…I'm disappointed in you Edward; you made the wrong choice." If anyone but Carlisle had told me that I would have argued back, told them that I had made the best choice I could with the time I had. Although when Carlisle told me he was disappointed, I felt worthless. As if I was no use in this world, as if I all the choices I made in my life would never be as good as the choices Carlisle would make.

"Carlisle," I replied. "I'm sorry. I had no choice; I did not have a clue what to do and Bella could have died if I had stalled…she is _everything_ to me Carlisle-I can't lose her." He was quiet for a minute.

"You'll always be forced to choose between one decision and another. In this case either you choose to save Bella or wait for more information and then look for her. I think you made the right choice Edward. You are right; Bella could have died if you had waited. The only thing I am asking you is to tell me what happens-I might have been able to help," he sighed. "The Volturi are a very powerful group Edward. I know you have heard this before, but I'm telling you again. Don't mess with them; there are worse things than death, keep that in mind…I guess the only piece of advice I can offer you is this: Don't go for Bella now. You know she is alive. Alice will tell you what they are doing and how Bella is through her visions. When you are positive that you can bring Bella back without anyone seeing you, do it at that time; no later. Be careful Edward," he finished.

Carlisle had not given me a great piece of advice to go on, but telling him everything had released some stress. I suppose he was right; I should wait until it was safe to get Bella. It pained me to have her in the hands of the oldest family of vampires while I felt powerless, watching what they were doing on the sidelines.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yes Edward?"

"Please don't tell Rosalie, Emmet, or Jasper. Rosalie will just get more annoyed, Emmet will get on my case for making Rosalie mad, and Jasper will be mad that Alice is giving me visions of Bella when she is supposed to be out hunting. Alice, most likely will tell Jasper anyway; she is a horrible liar. If she does, tell him not to tell anyone, I don't want people worrying." He laughed.

"Esme will have to know, but I can see why you want to leave the others out of it. I'll tell them…I'll tell them you have an extended honeymoon-you love Paris." I sighed in relief.

"Thank you."

"Goodbye Edward; remember what I told you." He hung up and the silence rang in my ears. _Remember what I told you…_I turned around and ran through the allies, finding a hotel for the duration of my stay.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

BELLA POV

I was staring at the clock, chewing my lower lip, thinking of anyway possible that I could get out of here. The door opened suddenly and my neck snapped to the side. Who was it now? A lady with blond hair and red eyes walked by my bed, grinning widely. My thoughts wandered back to the vampire that had bit me…Cyrus. I remembered his eyes being blue…that was unusual. Why hadn't I noticed that before? Well, I was probably to busy trying to save my life to check his eye color. If he wasn't a "vegetarian" he would have light butterscotch eyes. If he fed off of humans his eyes would be deep red, like this woman's. I dismissed the thought and focused on the lady now leaning over me. She stared at me for a second and started speaking.

"Vanessa is the name. I think we'll get to be great friends later on. Right now though, I need you to move to the room across from the lobby." She smiled.

"Friends? I could never be friends with someone who would kidnap me and let me do their dirty work," I spat out, before I had time to think. She frowned and leaned in to me; I could smell her cool breath.

"Leave. Now." I decided there was not much I could do; I was not prepared to have a one on one fight with a woman who looked very much like she'd like to tear me to pieces. I left the room, bumping her shoulder and walking gracefully to the lobby. My legs took me to an open door and I turned, glancing around. A very pretty lady with dark skin was watching me. She looked oddly familiar from the last time I had come here-a few months ago-although; I had expected her to be changed by now. I could recall that she was human and wanted to work for the Volturi; why, I would never know. I turned around and walked inside, surprised to find no door. Wouldn't they want to keep me in a closed area? Were they that sure that I would not attack? Maybe this was the perfect chance to escape, when no one was looking. But as I surveyed the room, I found that someone was there, staring at me. I walked around to sit on a chair on the other side of the room, looking at Cyrus who was still peering at me, with what looked like an awed expression.

"See, don't you enjoy it so much better when you have achieved what you have always wanted? Instead of that lunatic boyfriend you have, who wouldn't change you when you asked; you have what you've always dreamed of. And look at that! You still seem to hate us." He smirked. "An odd little child you are, yes indeed." His lips formed a tight line. "I really don't enjoy making sure you don't run away, but I have to, so get used to me being around." I felt like the chair under me was vibrating slightly. I looked down, but the motion had stopped. So, Cyrus will be here for a time. Now there was no chance of escape. If only the receptionist could watch me instead; my chances of running away would be much greater. I sighed, and glanced out to the lobby. I sat up immediately. I thought I had seen a flash of untidy hair…Edward's hair. I craned my neck, searching; there was nothing anymore. Me and my imagination, I thought. I remembered back to when I had had those subconscious voices in my head-as if he was standing directly beside me. Cyrus clicked his tongue impatiently, walking around the room. I rested my head against the wall and filled my mind of Edward, trying not to remember how long I would be cooped up in this place.

_Hey all…hope u enjoyed it…it was A LOT longer than I meant it to be… went over by about 2000 words… this chapter included some humor…don't know if you got it or not but o well …k anyway, if yr confused about Vanessa and that part…this might clear it up-Edward came into the room Alice described to him, taking his chances even though he predicted it might be all a set up…Meanwhile Bella was taken to a different room a few minutes before Edward came to find her (remember where she said she had thought she saw Edward rushing across the lobby…that was actually him) So, right now Bella is in a different room and Edward is in another room that she was just in. He finds what looks like Bella, but what is actually another vampire-Vanessa…Vanessa is one of the new vampires that Aro had recruited…her gift is to take the shape of another…meaning she can look like any other person…So basically, Edward thought it was Bella and it was all a set up from Aro…hope that clears it up…just a summery…please feel free to e-mail me if you are still confused…I want everything to be clear…O YEAH ONE MORE THING_

_PLEASE_

_PLEASE_

_PLEASE_

_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!_

_Thank u, my loyal readers…lol_

_--loveatfirstsite2--_


	9. Author Note

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry for this looking like a chapter…I'm sorry if you got your hopes up, but I need to tell everyone that I can't update for another week or two. We are going out of town for the Thanksgiving week and we'll be gone for 5 days. Trust me, if I could get on the computer and type to my heart's content, I would. My cousin and family will most likely not let me on the computer (the last time I was caught catching up on e-mail, they nagged me for not having fun like a normal teen)…Although, I don't think they get that I'm not really a normal teen...lol…anyway, just telling you that the next chapter will be delayed...hang in there!**

_--loveatfirstsite2--_


	10. Visitor

**Memo: I know, I know…I'm sorry for the delay in posting….it gets really hectic with holidays and school and stuff…If you are still demanding a formal apology, here it is: Dear Readers, I am sincerely sorry for updating my story so late in the month. There are times when I stay up at the computer, urging my hands to type faster than they already go (which is pretty fast). If you have lost faith in my ability to update, please, please believe in me. I will try very hard to have my later chapters up in a week and a half-at maximum….Again; I deeply regret that all of you had to wait to read this. Sincerely, Loveatfirstsite2….Is that better? **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns every character except Cyrus, Vanessa…also…IM OBSESSED WITH EDWARD…. Read and enjoy…**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

ALICE POV

The whole atmosphere seemed more relaxed now that I knew Bella was safe. Well, not particularly safe-she _was_ in the hands of the Volturi. The fact that she was _alive_ made me able to resist answering the questions Jasper was shooting at me.

"Were you really not up to hunting Alice?" he questioned. "Or was it something _else_?" He emphasized the word else. I sighed and stared into his light yellow eyes, willing him to stop worrying.

"Jasper," I said, calmly. "I had hunted before the wedding and it wasn't necessary to kill more animals and hunt again; I decided to relax a bit. _That's all. _Don't you trust me?" He held my hand, tracing patterns around my palm.

"I trust you in that I know you went home. Although I am quite unsure if you are telling me all the reasons as to why you went home." He glanced up at me. "You can tell me anything Alice." A wave of calmness spread through my body, relaxing me.

"Jasper," I said, an irritated tone in my voice.

"Alice, please. I know something is bothering you. You know I wouldn't tell a soul." I laughed, holding his face.

"Of course I know you won't tell anyone. It's just…It's something that—that doesn't really attention to right now. Believe me, if it is that important, I would tell you." He frowned and looked down.

"Whatever you say," he murmured. This was not what I wanted to do to Jasper, I thought. He had the right to know about Bella…My mind wandered back to the day when Rosalie had told Edward Bella had died. Look how that had turned out! Edward had almost committed suicide believing what Rosalie had said. What if this all turned out to be a misunderstanding? What if I just thought this was a big deal, and it was really nothing at all? My conscience spoke back to me. _Alice, this is a big deal; how much bigger could it be_? There was no point in worrying Jasper. If the problem became worse, then he would know. Jasper looked up at me suddenly.

"I'm going for a walk." He leaned in and kissed me softly, getting up and walking out the door. He just needs some time alone, that's all; everything would get better soon...I hoped.

My feet led me to the window. The sun played behind the clouds-as usual-and it was pouring buckets of rain. A strange feeling overcame me suddenly; like a pulsing through my body. I could feel a premonition coming on. The room in front of me broke apart and then came back together in a misty scene.

_The boy was standing on the steps leading to the white mansion of our house. He shook is short black hair and scrunched his nose, like he had tasted something utterly unpleasant. He sighed and stepped up to the door, knocking sharply twice. "It's for Bella," he muttered. "I need to know what happened." _

The vision ended abruptly; the rainy scene breaking apart and returning to my room. I found myself staring out of the rainy window, thinking. I had recognized that boy-he was older, with a slightly determined look. His cropped black hair and rusty brown skin brought my thoughts to the day when I had come on a plane, looking for Bella. The smell of her at the time had been completely disgusting…the smell of a werewolf. What was his name? It had started with a J…Jack…no, it didn't sound right. How about John…no, it still seemed wrong. Jake…Jacob; yes, that was it…Jacob Black-part of the Black family on that Indian reserve. He was going to come to the house soon-why, I wasn't sure. I stood up and ran down the stairs, calling for Carlisle silently.

"Carlisle?" I called. He was in the living room, talking to Esme in a silent tone.

"Yes, Alice?" he asked.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He turned to look at Esme and she nodded, smiling.

"I'll leave you two to talk," she walked out of the room leaving me and Carlisle alone. Carlisle motioned for me to sit on the leather couch. I walked the short distance and sat, watching him.

"What is it Alice?" he asked.

"I just had a vision-of that Jacob Black kid on the reserve. He's coming to our house." Carlisle frowned and looked out of the window. "Why would he be coming here?" I questioned, wondering why someone who despised us would suddenly arrive on our doorstep.

"I can't be absolutely positive, but if I were to guess I'd say he was coming to find out where Bella is. I believe he was one of her close friends." I frowned. A werewolf coming to negotiate with a vampire; what seemed wrong with that picture?

"But why…" I suddenly realized what I had missed. Bella had said something to Jacob the day she was to leave for her honeymoon. I was in the living room at the time so I had only caught snippets of the conversation, trying not to invade her privacy. Bella had made a phone call to him before she left…telling him not to fight the man-assuming she was talking about the vampire that had come looking for her-. I remember her looking slightly flustered as she hung up-the phone conversation must have been cut short. It made sense that her Jacob friend would be wondering where she was.

"…well then...are we just going to wait for him to come?"

"If he was a friend of hers, I am quite sure he won't attempt fighting us," Carlisle said. "I think you would be the best person to deal with this Alice. Although I wouldn't tell him where exactly Bella is; a werewolf has a short temper-it would be best not to upset him. Try to say that Bella is fine without giving him too much information." I nodded.

"Hopefully he…" A sharp rapping at the door drowned out the rest of my sentence. I sighed. I heard the door open upstairs and Rosalie was by my side in a second.

"Let's see who the visitor is, shall we?" She ran to the door and pulled it open before I had the chance to stop her. Her perfect nose wrinkled and she stared with distaste at Jacob Black.

"Who are you," she sneered. He was about to say something to her but I intervened.

"Rosalie this is my friend, Jacob. I need a word with him if you don't mind." I flashed my eyes upstairs, indicating that she should leave. With one last look, she turned and walked up the stairs slowly, turning back and staring at him. I stepped outside and closed the door, turning to look at him.

"I don't enjoy having filthy bloodsuckers like you calling me their 'friends'" he growled. This didn't seem much like the person Bella would have liked. I decided not to insult him, but rather skip to the reason he was here.

"Well," I said, tightly. "I am slightly confused as to why _you're _here standing on _my _doorstep. You have questions I presume and if you want them answered I would stop the insults." His brow furrowed.

"You're the one who can see the future, so you must have known I was coming already." I frowned. Bella should choose her friends more carefully. This one seemed to know about our family…a little_ too_ much.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Answers," he snarled. "Don't think I'm not aware of your little plan. Bella doesn't want this life and you know it. You're forcing her to live in a house of demons; you're seducing her into believing you're all a nice family that doesn't hurt anyone…but I know better."

"I have no clue what you're talking about," I replied.

"No clue, do you," he sneered. "Ephraim Black. Ring a bell?" What was he getting at? I thought he was here to ask for Bella.

"No actually, it doesn't."

"My great grandfather-the last of the Quileute Indians. I always thought he had died a natural death, but then I learned that someone _murdered him._" I frowned. What was he trying to get at?

"And…" I said.

"I don't think you understand. Your family murdered my great grandfather," he accused.

"Murdered your great grandfather," I replied, incredulously. "We did no such…" he cut me off.

"_You _probably weren't involved, but your Cullen dad was." Carlisle? I knew him; he wouldn't murder a soul.

"Well," I said. "If you came here just to make accusations, then _leave._" I turned to go inside, but he stood in front of the doorway.

"That wasn't why I came."

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Where's Bella?"

"On her honeymoon," I replied, a little too quickly.

"I don't believe that," he said. "She called me some weeks ago; something about not going to look for a man. You wouldn't know anything about that, now would you?" his eyebrows rose.

"No, I wouldn't." His body shook slightly and I realized that I should refrain from saying anything to make him angry…although insults were coming up in my mind whenever he said something particularly nasty.

"Look," he said, his voice steadily increasing. "I don't want Bella to have the same fate as my grandfather. So either you leave her alone or…"

"Or what? You're going to change into a big fuzzy wolf and come after me…I don't think so." _Oh no, Alice. You really weren't supposed to say that. _His body was shaking almost uncontrollably now, heaving back and forth.

"If that's what it takes then yes. I want to see Bella by next week or all hell will break loose…and I don't think Bella would be too happy when all her bloodsucker friends are dead." My hand was itching to hurt him, but my instincts told me to control my temper. He left in a second, leaving me standing on the doorstep, the rain pounding down on the cement. Funny how in one minute you can be perfectly happy and in the next, feel very much like you'd enjoy killing someone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

BELLA POV

A feeling had been pulsing through me for the past couple of days…a sick, depressed feeling that lay in the pit of my stomach. When was I going to leave this place? Was this all a terrible dream that I would soon wake from? And then the most occurring question-where was Edward? It had been almost two weeks since I had I had left Forks and gone to Paris…one week that I had spent in Volterra. Again, I was left the damsel in distress and him the hero. That didn't really matter now…reality was crashing down on me. I couldn't expect him to risk his life for the umpteenth time…swooping down like Superman and carrying me off back to Forks. No, it was different…he wasn't coming back. Maybe in another fifty years it would be safe…but not now…with the Volturi at its highest level of power, how could I expect to be with him again? _Reality Bella, reality. _Was I even ready to face it? Was I ready to accept the fact that I would never see my precious Edward for decades? I sighed.

There was nothing better to do here then wallow in my own self pity. Cyrus was watching me like a hawk day and night. I had searched around for something to see my reflection in, but there was nothing available. No music to drown out my thoughts, no food, no sleep, no nothing. I couldn't imagine how Edward had survived.

"Bella?" A voice startled me out of my thoughts and I found that Aro had entered the room.

"Cyrus I need your area of expertise." Cyrus grinned and followed Aro out the door. Assuming I was supposed to go with them, I left too. He led me to the dim hallway outside of the reception area. Aro whispered something to Cyrus, quietly. Cyrus nodded and Aro left, leaving only the two of us.

"Have you been feeling a little strange over the past week Bella? A little sick to your stomach?" How would he know that? Was my depression that obvious? I decided to be truthful with him.

"Yes…why do you ask?"

"Because all the new vampires feel that way," he explained. "It's a sort of irritating feeling…its runs through our _blood_-theoretically speaking-if you know what I mean." I stared at him, not comprehending. It didn't seem right…was he talking about …

"You—you mean…I have to drink…"

"Yes. I've always found that the first sip of blood is the best out of all. Although I can't quite remember how my first drink tasted…but that's beside the point. Aro has told me to take you to our first batch of the week. Come along." He walked at a brisk pace, but I stood rooted to the spot. _Our first batch_...My mind shifted over to the months before…the lady with the cross…screaming…the man named Demetri who had asked the beautiful vampire with violet eyes to "save a few for him"…it was suddenly like my mind had turned ice cold…the people in there that had _died_ to give them food.

I didn't realize Cyrus was calling my name. I really wasn't paying attention to anything. In a second everything around me was flying past my body at top speed. I had no idea where I was heading…no idea why I thought I could survive without blood…but I knew one thing…I would not, ever in my life, resort to drinking blood from humans…I would not turn into a _monster_. Before I could take in my surroundings, Cyrus was pulling me down and hissing in my ear.

"It's _blood_ Bella. Every vampire needs it to survive. I am not going to ask Aro to fetch you some animals. You eat what we eat. End of story."

"Well," I whispered. "It looks like you're out of luck." Before I could register what I was doing, my hand inched forward. He flew across the hallway and landed with a crack on the floor. I gasped. What had happened? I hadn't even touched him, but he had flown back with such force. He got up slowly and stood, staring at me.

"Looks like you've finally figured out how to use your gift."

"My—my what?" I stammered.

"Your gift Bella. Didn't Aro ever tell you? You have the ability to move objects with your mind. You might know it as telekinesis. "

"Tela…my mind…moving???" Everything was happening so fast. I had made Cyrus fly fifty feet back without even touching him, he was telling me that I now had the gift to move things with my mind, and to top it all off-they were forcing me to drink blood from innocent people.

"I—I need to think…" I heard voices down the hall and saw a group of adults walking in, admiring the art on the walls; never knowing that this would be their fate.

"Bella, you can't put it off for long. Come with me…you'll get it over with quickly."

"No!" I screamed, running away from the hallway. I heard Cyrus mutter, "Oh well, you'll come running back to me soon." My legs carried me to the depths of my room. I crossed the short distance to the bed and flung myself upon it. I cried from frustration and confusion, but no salty tears slipped down my cheeks. Now more than ever I needed Edward. He was the only one that could explain all this to me. Without him, there was no light in the world.

"Edward," I sobbed. "Come back. Please come back…" I rest my head against the soft pillow and made a promise to myself. _No matter what the Volturi tell me to do, I will go against it. They can't possibly force me to do something…not with this new power I have. They might let Edward come back…_I sighed and turned over. I really should stop blaming this on others. I had no right to expect Edward to risk his life. Even the Volturi weren't worth blaming. It was I who deserved to be punished. Once again, I had managed to bring this all on myself. I should have told Edward that Paris was too much. I should have just stayed at Forks. I should have known that trouble always follows me around and that sometimes it can hurt others too. I was to blame and no one else. My body shifted and I lay there, thinking of all the new ways I could put my gift to use…

_Hey all…hope you liked that…again, I'm sorry for the delay in posting this…for all you Jacob fans I hope u liked the segment w/ him and Alice…just had to include that…the bit about Ephraim Black, you will find more about in later chapters…I see a fight between the werewolves and vampires…eww, not so good…and for all you Edward fans (well, that's basically all of us) I'm sorry his POV didn't come up in this chapter…I was thinking about adding it, but I decided it would be too long…o and about Bella's power…I for one, think its quite cool…I would love to be able to do something like that…if yr a technical person, I guess is the word…and you're wondering what her power has in connection to her…I'm still thinking on that…also, if you've read about this power in any other story, don't think that I'm trying to mimic their story…I already had this in mind way before I even started typing it…one more thing…REVIEW…REVIEW…REVIEW…REVIEW…and last but not least…REVIEW!!!!_

_--loveatfirstsite2--_


	11. Memories

**Memo: Hey everyone! Wishing you a very happy, but late Merry Christmas and an early Happy New Year! Lol…Story features the song _The Scientist_ by Coldplay…Before you read, I have one favor to ask. My birthday is January 4th-no joke-and, you know, as a present, would you please write a review? As a gift-it would mean a lot! Thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own my characters but never, would I be able to own Mrs. Meyer's. Wish I could, but sadly life isn't that great…**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

EDWARD POV

My life was miserable; utterly and completely miserable. The months that I had spent tracking around the world, away from Bella, could still not be compared to this. Every day had been torture. Every hour, sitting up in some rat-infested corner, had been too much for me to bear. I had always thought that she was better off without me. My thoughts were that Bella would find another normal schoolboy and run away with him. She would love him until her very last breath. That was before. This was now. I know that no schoolboy will take my place; she loves me. Alice had told me all the details of how Bella was when I had left her. She did not speak for months, but continued on with her normal activities. I could not manage to figure out how she had done it. It might have been her strength to move on. Or her ability to put things behind her; in the past. I knew I could not do that. For the past two weeks my thoughts had become solely focused on her. No, more than focused, obsessed would be more like it. Questions skimmed through my mind and more than once I had tried to leave the hotel room and go back to Volterra; then realizing what Carlisle had told me, I had urged myself to stay.

This was much worse than the time before…much worse indeed. She wasn't safe anymore. Even if I tried, I wouldn't be able to protect her. The Volturi outnumbered me fifteen or twenty to one.

"Damn it!" I cried, sinking into a chair. "If only there was another way," I sighed.

_Come up to meet you, tell you Im sorry  
You dont know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart_

I racked my brain; trying to find the Volturi's greatest weakness. What are they afraid of? It was as if a light went off in my head… exposure. They are scared of having others find out about us. All havoc would break loose otherwise. Perhaps I could make a bargain…or rather a threat. If they don't return Bella their ancient secret would be lost. Although if I exposed myself, there would be no doubt that Aro would kill me. Of course I wasn't worried about my own life; it was Bella that needed to safe. Charlie would get anxious if Bella still wasn't back from her "honeymoon" after a few months. I doubted the poor man could survive without her. All his thoughts were concentrated on how to keep Bella happy. She needs to be in Forks again; I need her.

Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions  
Oh lets go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming up tails  
Heads on a silence apart

The vibration in my pocket startled me out of my thoughts. I flipped the phone open in one single movement and brought it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Edward it's me. How are you holding up?" I sighed.

"Not so well Alice. I was just in the middle of planning a suicide mission." I could hear her breathe in sharply.

"Edward…that's not funny," she said, her voice strained.

"I wasn't trying to become a comedian. Unless you can think of another way to get Bella back, then there is no other choice. Please, enlighten me."

"There is another way. I don't know what it is now, but when I do you'll be the first person I tell." She sighed. "Look Edward, if you think I am just going to go through that whole suicidal crap again, you're wrong. I can't believe you're thinking like that. After what happened before…I can't handle it. Carlisle and Esme would be devastated. I bet even Rose would be bitter. You can't think like that…"

"Ha! Rosalie…" I laughed coldly. "She's a complete narcissist. I know Carlisle and Esme wouldn't be that sad…one less person in the house. As for you….I don't know. There would be a lot less trouble, that's for sure."

"Edward," she said quietly. "You need to remember that Bella's not _human_ anymore. She doesn't need constant protection. She has become one of _us _now. I don't think the Volturi took her to kill. Do you recall what Aro had said? She has potential. They're _using_ her not _hurting_ her. Either way is bad, but wouldn't you rather she be _alive_ at all? I know you need her, but she can hang on until we come up with something. Bella can take care of herself. Trust me." I sighed, weaving my hand through my hair. I had become accustomed to her humanity. Protecting her was my daily job. I needed to get used to the fact that she had changed…she was different.

Nobody said it was easy  
Oh its such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said that it would be this hard

"Fine. No suicidal jobs. Happy?"

"Yes actually, I am...that's not what I called to tell you though," she said, uncertainly.

"What is it Alice?" I asked. She paused.

"Do you remember that werewolf? Jacob Black?" The name sent my anger pulsing. The one that had become close friends with Bella over the time I was gone…

"Yes," I said, through gritted teeth. "Why?"

"He told me a story of how Carlisle killed his great grandfather or something…but forget about that. The main thing he did was ask to see Bella-more like demand to see her-. I told him she's on her honeymoon, but of course, he doesn't believe me at all. He's threatening to start a fight Edward. Without you we'll have around the same number of people as they will and I am not looking forward to going up against a pack of werewolves." She sighed. "Should I just keep telling him more farfetched lies?" she asked.

"That—he…he has no right to…if he even _tries_ to find her, I'll be here…" I finished, threateningly.

"Edward," Alice said, in a slightly annoyed voice. "That's not really helping the predicament." I sighed.

Oh take me back to the start  
I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling your puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart

"Have you asked Carlisle?"

"Don't you think that was the first thing I would have done? Carlisle isn't our almighty god. He doesn't have all the answers to our problems. Now if I asked Emmet or Jasper, they might know a way to avoid a full out war and even…" I cut her off.

"No Alice. I'm not bothering them with tales of how I failed to protect Bella again." She tried to talk but I stopped her. "Edward look what you've done to Emmet; he's troubled. This is your fault entirely," I said, mimicking Rosalie's voice perfectly. "If you know that Black kid really meant what he said…"

"Yes?" she asked.

"Go to Tanya's…stay with her for some time."

"That will work out…" she said quietly. "Please…don't do anything too rash, alright?"

"Sure Alice," I replied.

"I mean it Edward…if you even try and do something that you will regret later…"

"Stop worrying Alice. I'm a big boy. I have picked up some things after living for more than a century." She sighed.

"Bye Edward." The click sounded and I was left holding the phone to my ear. I snapped it shut, willing for it to ring again. Wishing beyond hope that something-_anything-_would bring my thoughts away from Bella. The agony and pain had sprung up again…reminding me that all of this was my fault; that _I_ had put Bella in the greatest risk of all. If she was just here…if I could just glance at that angelic face…her hair bouncing down her shoulders, the warm smile pushing all my worries away, the thoughts that I could never uncover…I need her now, I needed her before, and I will need her forevermore.

Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

CHARLIE POV

(_don't get confused…I'm just giving you an inside peek into what Charlie is thinking…this pov wont be done often…still in first person)_

After another tiring day of working double shifts; one including two shoplifters and the other-multiple parking tickets issued to the same person, I had come home and sat on the couch, flipping on the television and scanning for the latest replay of the Packers versus Vikings game. This had become one of my daily schedules over the past two and a half weeks-watch the game and fix up some dinner. Bells was still gone on her honeymoon with Edward, so I was left trying desperately to cook and clean. I grunted and pushed myself off the couch as another Budlight commercial played on. My feet led me to the freezer and I pulled out a packet of frozen chicken and vegetables. See, I thought to myself, I can still fend for myself like I used to. It was harder though-a lot harder-. I was so used to Bella maintaining the household that it had become very hard to function alone.

The beeping of the microwave snapped me out of my thoughts and I put the food on the plate, sitting in the kitchen and chewing the chicken down. Questions scanned through my mind again. What will I do when Bella leaves the house for good? She's bound to do so sometime-she and the Cullens are so close-the both of them will have no trouble settling into a new home. I see Renee behind her face all the time-she reminds me of her so much...except for her personality…Renee is more outgoing and spontaneous. Bells is more of the serious, quiet type. Still, I think of Renee whenever I see her…it was…painful…losing her. But when Bella had returned, everything had become…_easier._ Now that she had left again I could feel myself returning back to my original state-sad, tired, and bored out of my mind. I could hear the game returning back on. Picking up my plate, I walked into the living room and sat down, watching the announcer talk about the latest touchdown. Bella will be back in no time at all, I thought. At least she's having a fun time; that's all I need to know to make me happy.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

BELLA POV

Nobody said it was easy  
Oh its such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
Im going back to the start

My throat was aching…for blood. The smell of pizza or vegetables floating from Gianna's desk had no appeal to me whatsoever. Every second of every day I had felt a constant, annoying itch in the back of my throat. But I refused to let the thirst get to my head. It was blood…human blood…my stomach quenched at the thought. Cyrus had stopped by my room occasionally-smirking and muttering things to me. He had obviously thought that he didn't need to be my security guard anymore. Even when he talked in low tones I could hear his voice as if he was standing right beside me…I tried to block out his voice and act like I couldn't care less about not drinking blood-although I hyperventilated whenever I thought of it-…it could not be blocked out. Even if I tried my hardest to forget about the problem at stake, it always came back to my mind. I could _feel _it…it was driving me completely insane!

More than once I had leapt from the bed and reached for the door, telling myself it was just a quick drink and then it would be over. When the knob was just beyond my grasp my thoughts turned to Edward and how hard he had worked to not drink from humans…and how much of a monster I would become. Dejected, I had trudged back to the bed and sat down, feeling the irritating itching spring up again. I felt like I had not eaten for months, when in truth, it was actually only a few days. Today was almost worse than the others; I couldn't try and control it anymore-my thirst was taking over. Cyrus was right-I would eventually come asking him for blood. It was my body fighting against my mind. My mind telling me I would never drink from humans, but my body pushing me to just take a small drink…

"Bella," called Cyrus, pushing me away from my thoughts. "Finally you're deciding to listen to me." I turned my head away from his face and muttered, slowly but clearly,

"Leave me alone Cyrus." He smiled and ignoring my comment, continued on.

"The thirst must be getting stronger now. Why don't you just give up? You can't live like this forever you know. Just imagine how it would taste after so many days…"

"Shut up!" I screamed. His body pushed back a yard like an invisible force had connected with him.

"You know Bella, if you don't learn how to control your power, there are ways to discipline you. For example…using my own gift on you." The fact that Cyrus had a gift didn't disturb me in the least bit.

"You can't use your gift on me. It won't work," I said, not completely sure that I was right.

"Oh now, that's where you are wrong. My power works on the mind and body, so there will be a very little chance that something will go wrong."

"What is your power?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly.

"You're about to find out," he replied, quietly. I moved straight to the side in a second, but Cyrus, expecting the move was already there, clamping his hand around my arm and forcing my head upward. At first nothing happened, but as I stared into the depths of his icy blue eyes, a strange feeling overcame me. Dazed and confused thoughts seeped into my mind and a strange pressure overcame me. I could feel my body sinking to the floor and the lids of my eyes closing shut…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

CONTINUATION

(_in third person, omniscient) _

Cyrus walked out of the dark room and headed over to where Aro was standing.

"So, did it work?" Aro asked.

"Perfectly; she won't remember a thing," Cyrus replied.

"Good…she will learn to become one of us now that her memory is erased. I'll only keep her like that for a while-just so that she can cooperate a little more. Carlisle will understand-she needs to learn how to function as a vampire. The only way she can do that is when she learns to forget about Edward Cullen." Aro stared off into the distance and walked away, smiling.

_Hey everyone…hope you liked this chapter…This is the main climax of the story for those who were waiting for the high point in action…lol…Poor Bella…I think it was pretty self explanatory…but if at all, you have questions or comments, message or e-mail me at and again, please_

_PLEASE REVIEW…AS A BIRTHDAY GIFT!_

_Your writer,_

_--loveatfirstsite2--_


	12. My Brand of Heroin

**Memo: Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait…but this time, I have a reasonable excuse. I was working on my other fic: Bite My Heart…I just had this gut feeling and decided to post it up! You should definitely check it out…people have been saying its better than this one (if that's possible)…lol, I'm just kidding…We had no school for two days in a row because of the cold…and I'm hyper!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon…Parts of the italicized words came directly from Stephenie Meyer's books (Twilight mainly)…Please don't sue me…**

**Oh yeah. Some people were wondering how Cyrus's power worked on Bella. His power involves the mind AND the body…I know Bella can't be affected by gifts involving things that touch her mind-Edward and Jane's gift-because she has a private mind….but this power works differently…maybe not as well as Cyrus hoped….you'll find out why in this chapter…**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

BELLA POV

I could feel a hazy daze in the back of my mind; like a thought that I couldn't quite place. What was I forgetting? I smiled to myself, laughing quietly. Of course! I still hadn't taken a drink yet. Why I hadn't done it earlier, I was not sure. All of a sudden, I had found myself slumped against the floor with no clue of how I got there. Was this some sort of side effect after becoming a vampire? No, it couldn't be; vampires' don't have side effects! A knocking came from the door and I startled, seeing Cyrus walking in, smiling slightly. I felt strong waves of dislike in my mind though I had no idea why. Why should I not like Cyrus? After all, he did turn me into a vampire. Wasn't that what I'd always wanted?

"Bella!" he smiled, warmly. "Have you thought up on my offer?" _Offer?_ _What was he talking about?_

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Oh? You don't remember?" he laughed, quietly, as if he was sharing a private joke. "I asked you to join me for a drink, but you refused." _Refused? Now why would I do that?_

"I don't remember," I answered, surprised at how much I was forgetting.

"Well, if you would like to join me now, I am happy to take you to the humans." _To the humans…_Why did my stomach leap at the word? It was normal for a vampire to drink human blood. Wasn't it?

"Of course I'll come with you," I replied. _Shake off these thoughts Bella; they will do you no good. _Blood is what we need to survive; without it, our minds would drive us crazy! I followed Cyrus out the door and down a long hallway, my eyes spotting the people on the other end of the hall, wandering around, and all smiling. I shook my head and spotted a vampire on the other end leading the group. She had long mahogany hair and violet eyes-it seemed as if she was wearing blue contacts. Heidi. She smiled at me and turned, getting the attention of the audience in front of her. They turned, silent. There was a scream and people turned around, perplexed. It had begun. One by one they dropped to the ground, lifeless in a pool of bodies. Every last being was dead. Cyrus stepped up to the nearest body, sinking his teeth into her neck. My stomach turned again, but I found my body pushing me to drink….just take one sip ….I stepped to the side and quickly plunged my teeth into the body to my right. A warm sensation filled my body; like nothing I had ever felt before. It seeped through my veins, pushing me to keep drinking…

_We were in a meadow. The sun shone down with such brilliance, illuminating the world; the grass waved back and forth. There was a small compression in the middle of the tall growth, two people sitting, deep in discussion. I recognized the first person as me- a different me. I was sitting cross legged, my eyes downcast. Sitting across from me was a man; his pale skin sparkled like a million diamonds under the surface. I could tell from his face that he was a vampire, strong and lean, with boyish looking hair. For some reason, I felt drawn to him, though I could not explain why…he held a certain aura…He suddenly started talking, looking at me, smiling._

_"You see, every person smells different, has a different essence. If you locked an alcoholic in a room full of stale beer, he'd gladly drink it. But he could resist, if he wished to, if he were a recovering alcoholic. Now let's say you placed in that room a glass of hundred-year-old brandy, the rarest, finest cognac— and filled the room with its warm aroma— how do you think he would fair then?"_

_The two of us stared into each others eyes-trying to read each other's thoughts. He started talking again._

_"Maybe that's not the right comparison. Maybe it would be too easy to turn down the brandy. Perhaps I should have made our alcoholic a heroin addict instead."_

_"So what you're saying is, I'm your brand of heroin?" I teased. He smiled, swiftly._

_"Yes, you are _exactly_ my brand of heroin." _

……………..

"Bella!" Cyrus exclaimed, patting me on the back. "I know the blood is good, but you have to get a move on if you want something left."I gasped, suddenly aware of my surroundings.

"I— I um…I'm ok…I think that's enough for today." I shuddered, quickly running back to my room, feeling Cyrus's gaze bore through my back. I entered my room, lying on my bed and staring up at the ceiling. _Who was that man?_ I had been drinking and suddenly had a sense of remembrance…not a vision parse, but a…memory…like something I had forgotten. It still didn't make sense, though. I would definitely know if something like that had happened before. I shook my head. Still, for some odd reason, I had felt attracted to the vampire in the meadow…whoever he was, I felt- for some odd reason- that I somehow knew him…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

EDWARD POV

"Hello Charlie, this is Edward," I said, talking to Chief Swan on the phone.

"Edward?" he replied, surprised. "How are you? Is Paris nice?" _Oh, its jolly good fun. _

"Its quite nice, yes," I replied. "Our hotel is right across from the Eiffel Tower. It's beautiful in the nighttime."

"Oh, is it?" He questioned. "I've always wanted to go to Paris. I actually was planning to go there, but then Renee announced she was pregnant with Bella and I decided it was better to stay and help then leave for a foreign country," he laughed, nervously. "Is Bella there?"

"She just went out," I said, thinking up an excuse. "I will tell her to call you when she returns."

"Oh. Well, why aren't you with her?" he asked, a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"I was just leaving actually. Bella was the one who suggested I call you and check up."

"Oh, ok. Well, you make sure you're taking care of my girl." _Oh, I am._

"Yes, Charlie. Don't worry about a thing. Bella is fine."_ Fine! Ha! _"We're enjoying Paris a lot, really. We might be staying here for a little longer." _Like months if I don't get Bella back._

"Ok, that's fine. Just make sure to have Bella call me back."

"Yes. I have to leave now, Bella is waiting."

"Bye Edward." I ended the call, my face sinking into my hands. Now, I had to find a way to postpone the phone call Bella was supposed to make to Charlie. I could tell he was getting worried. I sighed, staring at my reflection in the mirror. My face was sullen; eyes as black as coal. It was time to drink. I pushed off of the bed and left the room, quickly walking out of the lobby and into the cool, crisp air outside…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

ALICE POV

"Carlisle?" I asked. He turned, smiling. "Yes Alice?"

"I was thinking. It's getting awfully boring around here since Bella and Edward are gone and everything. Why not go to Tanya's?" Carlisle sat, thinking.

"If everyone wants to go, then we'll go."

"Great," I replied, with a little bit too much enthusiasm. "I'll go tell them to pack." I rushed off, leaving Carlisle with a questioning look. I ran up the stairs into my room, seeing Jasper on the couch. I quickly walked over, hugging him. He sighed, kissing my forehead.

"You seem relieved," he muttered.

"I'm just happy …Carlisle says if everyone wants to, we can leave for Tanya's." I looked up into his eyes. "Do you want to go?"

"Yes, that would be nice…we haven't been there for a long time." I smiled.

"Great," I said, lifting his chin and quickly kissing him. I turned to get up, but Jasper quickly pulled me down, silencing me with his lips. The kiss lasted for what seemed like over an eternity. Jasper slowly pulled away, holding my face in his hands. I smiled, touching his face. "I wish I could stay here now, but I have to go tell the others."

"What's your hurry?" he asked.

"I just want to see Tanya," I replied, trying to conceal the lie. His expression remained troubled. I kissed him on the cheek and left, going to tell Rose and Emmett. I banged on the door. No answer. I knocked again. Nothing…

"Come on Rose!" I yelled. The door opened and a slightly disheveled Rosalie stepped out, followed by Emmett. I could only guess what they had been doing.

"Do you want to go to Tanya's?" I asked.

"Now?" Rosalie asked, bewildered.

"Yes, now" I replied.

"Let's go Rose," replied Emmett. "It'll be fun!" With a look that plainly said going to Tanya's would not be all that great, Rosalie sighed.

"Fine."

"Good. Start packing." I left the room and entered my own, finding my bags already ready.

"I packed for you," said Jasper. I went to the suitcase and rummaged through it.

"Even this?" I asked. My eyebrows rose as I held up a red thong. He laughed.

……………..

In half an hour, everyone was packed and ready to go. We had brought along coats and warm clothing. Although we didn't need it, it would look odd if we went to Denali, Alaska with t-shirts. Carlisle had already bought tickets for the plane. We each got into our separate cars, Jasper and me in the Ferrari, Rosalie and Emmett in the mini cooper, and Esme and Carlisle in the BMW. I turned the ignition system and we were off, a blur in the forest landscape. I stared out the window and something caught my eye—a pigment of color that seemed out of place. Jasper looked over at me.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I'm probably just imagining things." Jasper didn't press me further. I settled into the seat, sighing. _No more werewolves to worry about…_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

JACOB BLACK

"Come on," I yelled, motioning for the rest of the pack to follow me.

"Jacob," said Embrey, over the pounding rain. "Do you really think this is completely necessary?" I turned and stared at him.

"I know those bloodsuckers are doing something to her and I want to find out what." Sam stepped up to me.

"It could be dangerous Jacob. We don't want to meddle in their business." I sighed.

"I know. But I need to find out what's going on." Sam looked at me for a minute and nodded his head.

"I want everyone except Jacob to position themselves around the house. Just incase we run into trouble. Go on Jacob. We'll be right here." I looked at all of them—all of my pack. They were always there to support me. And not to long ago, Bella would have supported me too. Although she had ditched me for her vampire boyfriend, I still loved her. I walked up the white steps and stood under the huge mansion. _Get this over with._ I pounded on the door, waiting for an answer. None came. I knocked again. Nothing.

"Open the door," I yelled. "I know you can hear me! Open up now or I'll come inside myself!" No answer. _Fine, if they want to play like that…_ I pushed and with a little effort, the lock cracked and I stepped inside.

"Ugh," I muttered. _Vampire stench. _The house was eerily quiet. "Bella!" I screamed. No answer. I ran through the whole house, looking for someone…anyone…It was empty. I came downstairs again and looked at where their cars should have been. All of them were gone. I knew the Cullens had multiple cars, so if all of them had gone, it must have meant they had all left. It looked like they weren't coming back any time soon. They had left, taking Bella with them. I bounded up to Sam.

"They left. I know they have Bella with them." Sam stared at me for a second, thinking.

"I don't think we can do anything. If they left for somewhere else, it means they're not violating the treaty. And even if they're still here, we don't know where they went." Sam sighed patting my back. "We'll find her. Don't worry." _Oh we will find her…and when we do, I'll make sure those bloodsuckers die a tragic death…_

_Ohh…Jacob mad…Jacob really, really mad…lol…I hope you enjoyed this chapter…and w/ the whole Bella thing: she's receiving these memories from the past…they are not like Alice's visions…more like memories…if you have ANY questions, please don't hesitate to ask me…I want to make sure everything is clear…_

_--loveatfirstsite2--_

**See that button down there…yup, I know it says Submit Review…I know you love pressing GO…lol….Please Review and tell me what you think!!!**


	13. Angels and Betrayal

**Memo: Thank you for all of my lovely reviewers! Especially the ones that have reviewed since the start!**

**Zinthafan: **You basically introduced this to me in the first place…thanks for being with the story since day one…p.s.…I'm bringing in the picture tomorrow…wink, wink!

**NotMixedEqually: **Thank you for sticking with my stories…u even tried out my new one...lol…

**Asquared91: **How many stories do you review a day woman? God, I check every story and yr review is ON EVERY FRICKEN ONE!!!! I'm glad you don't just review once though…thank you for always reading!

**Addie W: **I love your story…lol…thanks for reviewing

**Elegant World: **I'm glad you like the story!! Thank you for the lovely, LONG, reviews

**Sayrelover: **Thank you for the awesome reviews Mrs. Vanessagirl.

**Javajunkie101: **175 reviews in 12 chapters…that's quite an accomplishment...I'm glad that even though you have demands for yr next chapter, you continue to review!

**xWarpedxPerspectivex: **I'm updating faster now…lol…thanks for reviewing!

**alicecullenisme: **I love Alice too! Hehehe!…thanks for the reviews!

**Anonymous Reviewers: **I wish I could thank each and every one of u personally, but there isn't an email address sometimes…lol…so I'm thanking u here…THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING…

--and for everyone else: If I named every single person that reviewed, it would take forever! But THANK YOU for all of your reviews...ok, my rambling is over….here is the story (Disclaimer: Every character except Cyrus belongs to Mrs. Meyer)…ENJOY!

* * *

"Do you have a mirror I can borrow?" I asked the desk clerk, Gianna. I was surprised when I'd discovered I hadn't bothered to check my reflection since becoming a vampire. To have my fantasy finally come true and never realize what I looked like was disturbing. At last I had become the pale skinned, beautiful creature I had always dreamed of turning into. It was hardly a myth anymore. This dark tale was now my life. So as I stepped up to the counter and confronted the human, I felt slightly ashamed that I hadn't ever managed to see how I looked. She smiled, handing me a small pocket mirror. _Was this all they had in this place?_ Could vampires not live normally? With windows and computers and all the _normal_ technologies. Maybe this was just the Volturi lifestyle. I sighed. _Such a great way to live… _

_I was stained with a role  
In a day not my own a__nd as you walked into my life  
You showed what needed to be shown  
And I always knew what was right  
I just didn't know that I might  
Peel away and choose to see from such a different sight_

I flipped the mirror open in one casual movement, studying my face intently. The first thing I noticed was my eyes. The dark maroon tint gleamed angrily. I quickly looked down, butterflies in my stomach. I scolded myself, internally. I had no reason to be queasy. I quickly looked back into the mirror, noticing the next thing: my jaw and nose. The jaw was hard as marble, but with a soft touch on the corners were it joined my chin. My nose was perfect, fitting in with the rest of my facade perfectly. The lips were blood red, formed in a slight frown; black-like bruises located under my eyes. The hair was the same dark brown, let down in ripples. This was what I'd always wanted…yet I didn't feel happy. Something was missing. I frowned and gave the mirror back to her, walking back to my room and shutting the door.

_And I will never see the sky the same way  
And I will learn to say goodbye to yesterday  
And I will never cease to fly... if held down  
And I will always reach too high  
'Cause I've seen 'cause I've seen twilight_

I sighed, laying my head against the door, thinking. _Where would I go from here? Was there no purpose to this life? Would I wander the earth forever, eternally immortal?_ Or was there something unknown to me…A point as to why I was still breathing, walking around in Volterra as a creature of the night. As the French say, _raison d'être_, a reason—a reason for living like this. For every fiber of my being shouted out to me. Telling my conscious self that I was turning into something horrible…something I'd never wanted to become…a monster…

_I never cared never wanted_

_Never sought to see what flaunted  
So on purpose so in my face  
Couldn't see beyond my own place _

_And it was so easy to behold  
What could hold but you taught me I could change  
Whatever came within these shallow days_

……………

_The car was speeding along effortlessly, winding down the forest road. We were both silent, wrapped in our own thoughts—him more than me. _

_"Tell me more," I asked desperately. He looked at me quickly, startled by the change in my tone._

_"What more do you want to know?" _

_"Tell me why you hunt animals instead of people," I suggested, my voice still ringing with desperation. I realized my eyes were wet, and I fought against the grief that was trying to overpower me. _

_"I don't _want_ to be a monster." His voice was very low. _

_"But animals aren't enough?"_

_He paused. "I can't be sure, of course, but I'd compare it to living on tofu and soy milk; we call ourselves vegetarians, our little inside joke. It doesn't completely satiate the hunger—or rather the thirst. But it keeps us strong enough to resist. Most of the time." His tone turned ominous. "Sometimes it's more difficult than others." _

_"Is it very difficult for you now?" I asked._

_He sighed. "Yes."_

……………

I gasped, my hand clutching the doorknob. I realized two things at that moment: One, the vampire I felt close to was back in my memories. Two, he didn't hunt humans. This time the memory was more in depth, more intricate. I knew that was me in my human life with another vampire. Someone who I felt strongly attracted to…I shook the thought out of my mind, disgusted. I couldn't daydream about a person I didn't know. Still, I was curious…I'd gotten a better look at his face. Pale, of course, with topaz colored eyes instead of maroon. He was different from the rest though…something about him compelled me to find out more. He had said that he didn't want to be a monster. He hunted animals instead, _vegetarians_ they called it…It was difficult for him…to be around me. I sighed. This could have all been some dream from my human life. I didn't know why I was suddenly so interested. Just because I had been thinking along the same lines…

_And I will never see the sky the same way  
And I will learn to say goodbye to yesterday  
And I will never cease to fly... if held down  
And I will always reach too high  
'Cause I've seen 'cause I've seen_

As always, my curiosity got the best of me. I wanted, no, _needed_,to find out who he was. If there was any way to trigger the memories, to find out who this vampire was, I'd take it head on…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

EDWARD POV

The panic was starting to catch up with me, filling my mind with torturous thoughts of Bella getting hurt. I had to leave. No matter what Carlisle said, I _needed _to see her. Just one look was desired. I would disappear after that. That's all…one look. I grabbed the leather jacket from the chair and draped it over my shoulders, quickly leaving the room. It was in the middle of the night, around 12:25. I rushed out from the lobby without one look at the desk manager. The cold air felt nice on my skin as I flitted through the trees, the breeze blowing through my hair. In ten minutes I had arrived in Rome, Italy. It took only a couple more minutes to reach the winding streets of Volterra. Just one look, I promised myself. I quietly ran to the center of the city, walking in to Volturi headquarters…

_And as the sun shines through and pushes away and pushes ahead  
It fills the warmth of blue and leaves a chill instead  
And I never knew that I could be so blind to all that is so real  
And as illusioned eyes I see there is so much to be revealed_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

BELLA POV

I was eager to test the memories, to see where they would lead me. The only problem was that I didn't know how to generate them. I tried to think of what the other two memories had in common with what I was doing. The first time, I was drinking blood. And the memory had to do with the vampire's attraction to my blood. The next memory I was…what was I doing? Just thinking…about trying not to become a monster. And halleluiah! The memory had been about the vampire not wanting to become a monster either. Maybe if I thought about something...I tried to think of my change from a human to a vampire, but, oddly enough, I remembered nothing. I kept varying my thoughts, but it was no use…the memories just wouldn't come. I sighed.

_And I will never see the sky the same way  
And I will learn to say goodbye to yesterday  
And I will never cease to fly...if held down  
And I will always reach too high_

_'cause I've seen 'cause I've seen twilight_

"Frustrated Bella?" Cyrus asked from the doorway. I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts I hadn't heard him come in.

"No," I muttered. He smiled, sitting by me. I could feel his stare travel up my body. I got up, uncomfortable, and walked around.

"Do you need something?" I asked, implying that he should leave.

"Do I always need something when I'm talking to you Bella?" he asked, wryly. I didn't reply. "I just wanted to check up on you. See how you're holding up here." I looked away. _Like you ever cared._

"What do you want Cyrus?" I asked again. He muttered something, and I turned around to look at him. Suddenly, his icy blue eyes were two inches away from me. I pushed him away but he had already gripped my chin, forcing his lips to mind…

_I was stained with a role in a day not my own  
And as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown  
And I always knew what was right  
I just didn't know that I might  
Peel away and choose to see from such a different sight_

……………

_The angel lifted his glorious, agonized eyes to mine. "You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever." I looked down while he waited; we were suddenly declaring ourselves. His golden eyes focused on me._

_"You already know how I feel, of course," I finally said. "I'm here…which, roughly translated means I would rather die than stay away from you." I frowned. "I'm an idiot."_

_"You _are_ an idiot," he agreed with a laugh. Our eyes met, and I laughed, too. We laughed together at the idiocy and sheer impossibility of such a moment. _

_"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…," he murmured. I looked away, secretly thrilled at the word._

_"What a stupid lamb," I sighed._

_"What a sick, masochistic lion." _

……………

I gasped, pulling away from him, disgusted, but slightly pleased that another memory had come by. In less then a second I had crossed the room, standing across from him, a sickened look on my face.

"You…" but before I could finish my sentence, I saw it: A lone figure standing by a pillar in the lobby, the human completely oblivious to his presence. His boyish looking hair formed a casual disarray around his face. His expression was surprised and then pained, filled with sorrow. As I stared at him for a second, I realized I recognized him. He looked _exactly _like………Horror crept over my face as a sudden understanding came into view. He was the vampire from my vision. The _same _one…

_And I will never see the sky the same way  
And I will learn to say goodbye to yesterday  
And I will never cease to fly... if held down  
And I will always reach too high _

_'cause I've seen 'cause I've seen twilight_

_A/N: Cliffhanger!!! …QUESTIONS? COMMENTS? CONCERNS?_

_EMAIL OR REVIEW THEM TO ME_

_Song: Twilight by Vanessa Carlton_

_p.s. Cyrus was always a perverted vampire…keep that in mind…lol_


	14. Cat and Mouse

**Memo: I know, I know. I'm absolutely, positively horrible…the update came in way too late! I'm such a HUGE procrastinator…It's even worse that I told u guys the next chapter would be up soon! I'm sorry! But on a more positive note, thank you all for the wonderful reviews and those who have supported me even though my updates are late…**

**Disclaimer: I own Cyrus and my plot …everything else is Mrs. Meyer's doing…**

**Previous Chapter: **

**I saw it: A lone figure standing by a pillar in the lobby, the human completely oblivious to his presence. His boyish looking hair formed a casual disarray around his face. His expression was surprised and then pained, filled with sorrow. As I stared at him for a second, I realized I recognized him. He looked _exactly _like………Horror crept over my face as a sudden understanding came into view. He was the vampire from my vision. The _same _one…**

I blinked once, and he was gone…just like that. My head spun in effortless circles and I felt dazed and confused. I stepped out of the room gracefully and ran to the spot he was just at, searching…but he was nowhere to be found. I thought of how the light had touched his golden eyes, how his expression had turned from surprise to hurt, dominating his face. It was impossible…no, not impossible, I corrected myself—just unlikely. What if I had been imagining the whole thing? What if it was just a coincident and a vampire just like the one in the memories had come around? That could happen…couldn't it? I shook my head back and forth, trying to rid myself of the ridiculous feelings pulsing through my body. _This is just stupid…trying to make unreal things come to life…having hallucinations of people I obviously imagined…_

I could feel a cold puff of air behind me, and I whirled around, facing Cyrus. I confronted him immediately.

"You," I snarled, viciously. "What did you think you were doing? Wait; let me try to understand—you thought that maybe I would enjoy that—that I even remotely liked being approached in that manner?" His eyes narrowed dangerously until they were no more but blue slits.

"Don't be difficult Bella." A strong sense of déjà vu washed over me, but I ignored it and continued on with my ranting.

"Difficult!" I replied, incredulous. "Difficult? If you ever, _ever_ try a move like that again, I _swear_ on my dead body that I'll do everything in my power to hunt you down and give you what you asked for." He looked at me silently.

"Vampires don't die that easily, Bella…Especially not from you."

"Why don't you come and _try me_," I sneered. He took a step forward, glaring into my eyes. A surge of energy overcame me and before I could take notice of what I was doing, he was by the far wall, sprawled across the floor. In less than a second Cyrus stood up, dusting his gray shirt off. I could see Gianna by the far wall, eyes in horror—the first real emotion I had seen from her in months.

"Cyrus, you know better than to overtake Bella like that. She's our _guest_," a small voice said from the corner of the room. I saw Cyrus immediately tense by my side. I quickly took notice of the vampire. She had a very tiny figure, almost like a child's. Her lank, pale brown hair was trimmed short—like a boy's…except, her wide-eyes and full lips was too pretty for that of the opposite sex. She turned her burgundy eyes toward mine, smiling warmly.

"Don't mind Cyrus, he has a tendency to forget some of our most _important_ rules." She turned her gaze on Cyrus, and he flinched back, as if he was afraid of her. I didn't understand why he acted that way—he was twice her size. "By the way, I'm known as Jane." And with that remark, she was gone from the room. Cyrus relaxed the moment she had left, returning to his normal posture. Gianna had also resumed her position at the front desk. I saw this as my chance to return to my room. Quickly and quietly, I ran past Cyrus, closing the wood door to the room with one push.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

EDWARD POV

_Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
The shine of it has caught my eye_

_And roped me in  
So, mesmerizing and so hypnotizing,  
I am captivated, I am_

The wind blew in my face at a rhythmic speed. The force of it overwhelmed even me…I could never stop running…I needed to leave this nightmarish place. For it had seemed so…_real._ The scene replayed over and over in my head, like a slide in a movie. Except, the slide was not moving forward—it stayed still…the image in my mind remained frozen in time. The image of Bella…So beautiful, so _pure_…She had changed in a million ways. The sight of her seemed to bring out a hunger in me I could not fathom understanding. A hunger so controlling, so overpowering, that I had felt the need to rush up and take her face in my hands—to make her leave behind the awful memories of Volterra.

A gripping sadness overtook me as I thought of the choice she had made. She herself had chosen to be with someone else. My eyes did not deceive me—her lips had touched the vampire's- the very vampire that had changed her in the first place. Was it because he had given her what I, perhaps, never could? I could not argue with that, could not fight the pain envelop me in this grief. It was partially my fault. I had not arrived in time, so she had chosen another path in this doomed life. And if that path involved being with a person she loved, so be it. I only wished for her happiness and safety. Wished that the vampire would keep her safe, for I no longer had any control over that part of her life.

_Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed, but I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_

The days I had spent in the empty, rat-infested attics had brought me to the same conclusion. Bella now had the same fate as me…she was doomed; forever. Should I hold my pride and try to keep her—try to bring her back into the safety of my arms? Or let her choose the life she wanted? The answer was clear, whether I liked it or not.

_So clear  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intention  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye  
And rendered me  
So isolated, so motivated  
I am certain now that I am_

I would leave Bella alone. Of course, I would always watch over her, for if they even laid a hand on her body I would be there in less than a second…I would rely on Alice to tell me how she was. I had to try. I would struggle to keep myself from her. Bella deserved a happy life, and if she found that happiness in the castle of Volterra, with the very vampire that had caused this in the first place, I would not stop her. No interference…She was free to choose now…My promise haunted me once more: I would never leave her again. Perhaps I was breaking it. I shook my head, frustrated.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

It was Bella's choice, not mine. I would always love her. It was extremely difficult to accept that she would never love me back…

_Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed, but I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

BELLA POV

_Defense is paper thin  
Just one touch and I'll be in  
Too deep now to ever swim against the current  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip against the current  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away_

I couldn't take it anymore. The constant turbulence in my head didn't seem like it was going to stop any time soon. I sighed, hopping down from the couch/mattress. What was the point of hanging around here if I wasn't going to do anything? I wasn't planning on drinking anymore of the human blood. Not after what I'd experienced before. The constant itch in the back of my throat irritated me to the point where I couldn't bear it anymore. But there was another way. He had told me so in the memory. And even though it was completely idiotic to follow what my so called "memories" were telling me, I couldn't help myself…

There had to be a way. Maybe I could get a vampire to track him…No, never mind that…I didn't want to get others messed up in my mental quest. _Oh, it's no big deal. I'm just trying to follow an imaginary vampire that I possibly knew in my human life, that's all._ I couldn't at all be sure why I was so determined to find him. I didn't even know his name! Maybe it was because he had given me advice when I most needed it. Whether I imagined him or not, I would not rest until I found the reason behind it all. Of course, it was going to be hard to slip past Aro and the others. I doubted they would let me leave. It'll be a game, I thought—a game of cat and mouse…The Volturi is the cat, and I, the mouse. No matter how stupid this game was, I had to play, for it would drive me crazy if I didn't find out who he was now. My decision was made, and I wasn't going back on it…

_Like hope  
dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption..._

_A/N: It was hard to do Edward's POV…I tried to catch the emotions he would feel…Constructive criticism is welcome!_

_Song: Vindicated by Dashboard Confessional (Song was in Spiderman Movie…it's really good! I suggest you listen to it if you haven't already!)_

_**Review** please! Or **email** since my inbox is getting lonely…_

_--loveatfirstsite2-- _


	15. Edward

**Memo: I updated! Yeah! **

Oh yeah, I updated this yesterday, but later deleted the chapter due to a HUGE mistake that Not-Mixed-Equally pointed out…Thank you! So if you got the message that the chapter can not be viewed it was because I deleted it. Then, I tried to add it back in, but fanfic was screwed up. So thanks to _Addie W._ for telling all of us how to add the chapters back in!

**Disclaimer: Own nothing of the authors…blah, blah…you know the rest**

**Last Chapter: **

**_Of course, it was going to be hard to slip past Aro and the others. I doubted they would let me leave. It'll be a game, I thought—a game of cat and mouse…The Volturi is the cat, and I, the mouse. No matter how stupid this game was, I had to play, for it would drive me crazy if I didn't find out who he was now. My decision was made, and I wasn't going back on it… _**

**_

* * *

_**

I stepped up to the dark oak door and knocked firmly. A vampire wearing a bright sundress answered after two seconds, looking at me with a bored expression stuck on her face. Her golden hair was wrapped in a tight bun; one strand pulled loose spiraled down her cheek. She was one of the more beautiful vampires I'd seen. I assumed she was one of Aro's bodyguards.

"Yes?" She asked, irritated.

"Is Aro there?"

"Yes," she replied.

"May I talk to him?" I questioned. My patience level was starting to stretch.

"Who is it Katrina?" a voice beyond the entrance asked. The door opened farther, and I could see Aro next to her, smiling gently. "Bella!" he exclaimed. "Come in, come in."

The vampire named Katrina moved aside, reluctantly. It seemed like I'd stolen her loyal place by Aro's side. He ushered me past her and into the large room. It wasn't like any of the areas downstairs. Aro's room was located at the very top of the Volterra castle, in the right hand tower.

The walls were engraved with countless pictures. Angels and demons, vampires and werewolves, and even humans all carved into different stones to resemble multiple stories.

Light from the lamps poured across the floor, giving the room an eerie glow. The whole area was completely barren except for a grand harp in the corner of the room.

The whole place looked so plain to me. I'd expected a whole room full of vampires with Aro sitting at the head thrown, commanding them. I shook my head. Aro didn't need any more protection than he already had. Besides, he wasn't really the controlling type.

"You may leave, Katrina," he said, facing her.

"But sir, I have to…" he cut her off.

"You don't have to do anything. Take the day off; will you?" Her expression remained surprised. She shut her mouth obediently, and nodded, leaving the room. From the looks of it, Aro obviously didn't give this kind of treatment every day.

He turned to me, smiling. "Now Bella, to what do I owe this pleasant visit?" I looked up into his papery thin face, staying a good distance away from him. My true intentions would be revealed if he was allowed to see into my mind.

"I came to ask you if I could leave the castle for a while. Get to see Italy a little better." I hoped he didn't catch the lie in my words. He looked surprised.

"Are you tired of Volterra already?"

"No, no," I said, hurriedly. "The castle is wonderful. I just need a break from all this. Exploring Italy seems like the best way to…organize my thoughts," I finished, lamely. I wasn't really good at lying to Aro. Actually, I wasn't even good at lying in general.

He thought about it for a minute, and then said, "I don't see the harm in that. Although you know you have to travel the city at night—you don't want to be caught in the sunlight of course. Oh, and I'll send Jane with you. She's wanted to get out of the castle too." Darn it, I thought. I'd almost gotten off the hook. I had a feeling that Aro was sending Jane to watch over me, rather than be my traveling buddy. I would have to find a way to get away from her.

"I'm fine with that," I replied.

"Good," he said. "Just don't spend too much time out in the city. You never know what could be out there." I laughed, but felt a shiver creep up my spine

( 1:30 AM)

I should be happy it worked out that well. Aro had agreed to my plan without asking questions. To bad Jane had to watch over me. I sighed, playing with one of the loose strings from my mattress. I wondered why they even had a bed in this room anyway. It wasn't like I was going to sleep here. There was nothing to do at night. It was so…_boring._ Every single day was the same routine. Why did everyone like this castle so much? It gave me a creepy feeling, and I always felt unsettled when I walked through the stone hallways. The vampires here probably had something to look forward to. I, on the other hand, waited for the day to end…waited for twilight.

I could hear soft footsteps coming towards my room, and I opened the door. It was Jane. Her lank hair fell down to her shoulders, and her tight smile chilled me.

"Aro said I was to accompany you outside the castle," she said, in her childish voice. I shut the door behind me and followed her out of the reception room and into the torch-lit hallways. I worried about overtaking her as we walked, but soon found out that she could easily match my fast pace. She stopped outside one of the front gates and turned to me.

"Where would you like to go?"

Oh. I hadn't really thought about that. Where would I go to find the vampire in my memories? I had no idea. I decided to point the question on her. After all, I didn't even know the surroundings.

"It's your choice," I replied.

"I have explored these streets many times. You are the newcomer. Decide." Her voice ringed with authority. I obviously had no choice but to choose where to go myself. I pointed at a random street leading to who knows where. She nodded and walked with me down the almost deserted walkway. I stayed enveloped in my own thoughts. I needed to be alone. Only then could I find out more about the mystery vampire. I wondered if I was any good at tracking. I didn't really know his scent. All I knew was to trust my instincts.

We had reached a square in the center; a statue stood proudly in the middle. The lights from the streetlamps were on, gleaming brilliantly. Jane stopped at the corner of the walkway, staring up with little interest. I turned my head. There were only about a dozen people walking in the streets. I could hear each of their voices as if they were standing directly in front of me. A couple stood at the far side of the statue. The man was whispering loving Italian phrases in the woman's ear. The woman returned the affection, kissing him lightly on the cheek. I turned away, uncomfortably, feeling a haze creep through my mind…

……………

_"Shall I explain how you are tempting me?" he said. His fingers traced slowly down my spine, his breath coming more quickly against my skin. My hands were limp on his chest, and I felt lightheaded again. He tilted his head slowly and touched his cool lips to mine for the second time, very carefully, parting them slightly._

_Edward… _

……………

I gasped, holding on to the gate. The couple was gone, and I was staring at the dull statue. I turned away. Jane was looking at me curiously. I averted her gaze. So his name was Edward. It fit somehow. I didn't know why, but I felt a sort of familiarity to his name; a connection. _Edward and Bella. _

I turned around. The street was empty except for me and Jane.

"I have to go somewhere," I told her. "Alone." She looked at me coldly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that. Aro has said I am to be with you at all times." It was now or never. Jane wasn't going to leave me by myself. I looked her in the eyes and drew on the power inside me. She was thrown 50 yards back instantly. I knew that would only delay her for a second, so I ran.

I ran with all the force inside me. The wind blew past me at full speed. I felt so…free. I turned around, expecting her to be right behind me. Instead, I saw her exactly where she was before, looking at me angrily. I didn't turn around again. I went were my instincts told me. After a moment, I found myself standing in front of a park.

The sign displayed some Italian name I could barely pronounce.

I walked quickly, eyes scanning the park. No one was here; it was completely empty. I checked the low swings; behind the slides…there was no one there. _So much for instincts. _

A rustle in the trees startled me and I turned, prepared to face Jane. But it was someone else…someone extremely pale; messy, bronze hair fell around his face. I breathed in, sharply. He looked up, suddenly. I saw the surprise in his face, but his eyes were most dominant. They were miserable, lost of all light. I knew who he was then.

"Edward?"

* * *

_A/N: Cliff hanger!!! Sorry about the length of this chapter—it was rather short. I don't want to give you false hope…Bella hasn't recovered her full memory…she just recognizes Edward from the memories _

_Summary: At the beginning of the chapter, Bella asks Aro if she can get out of Volterra to look for the "mystery man in the memories"…aka…Edward. After Aro grants her permission to go w/ Jane she leaves and has another memory. In this memory she finds out the mystery vampire is named Edward. Afterwards, she escapes from Jane… The reason why Jane didn't go after Bella will be explained later …She gets this gut feeling that she can't explain and goes to the park, finding Edward. _

_Email if you're still confused or review me your questions… _

**_And thanks again to Not-Mixed-Equally and Addie W! _**

**_REVIEW PLEASE _**

**_CAUSE' IT ONLY TAKES A MINUTE _**


	16. Please Let Me Go

**Memo: Another update. The chapter you've all been waiting for!!! So first off, I want to thank everyone for the amazing reviews. I reached a record high for one chapter! 18! woot, woot!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Italics are directly from the books.**

**Previous Chapter: **

_A rustle in the trees startled me and I turned, prepared to face Jane. But it was someone else…someone extremely pale; messy, bronze hair fell around his face. I breathed in, sharply. He looked up, suddenly. I saw the surprise in his face, but his eyes were most dominant. They were miserable, lost of all light. I knew who he was then._

_"Edward?"_

I held his gaze for what seemed like eternity. Finally, he shifted his eyes, now staring at the woodland pines behind him.

"Why did you come here Bella?" he asked, coldly. His voice ringed with desperation, like he was trying very hard to hold back from something. He had said he didn't want to be a monster—that it was very hard for him to be around me. I'd suspected that the reason it was hard for him was because of my blood…but blood no longer flowed through my veins. I didn't understand why he was trying to act like he would rather be anywhere else but here. Wasn't he the one who had come looking for me in the first place? Or, at least, I thought that was why he had come to the castle.

"Edward," I tried again, slowly tasting his name in my mouth. I had a million questions for him. Where to start? I wanted to know everything. How did he know my name? Why had I seen him in the castle? Why was I getting these strange memories that always centered around him? The list went on and on, so I decided to sum it up into one comment. "I came here to get answers."

He whipped his head around, staring at me, a disbelief plastered across his face. "_You _came here for answers?"

I nodded, feeling like a complete idiot. He shook his head silently, closing his eyes and pressing his fingers to his temple. I thought the gesture was frustration, but when he opened his eyes again, I realized it was something else—sadness.

"All this time," he sighed. His eyes pierced into mine with such force, that I felt compelled to run away. It would seem extremely childish if I did…all this work just to find him in the first place. I wasn't going to run. Not now.

"All this time," he continued on. "I have waited. Waited for you to give me some type of answer—some sort of explanation. It _never_ came. You just…_left_," he finished, his last word vibrating through the air. Left? This didn't make any sense at all. Left where? I paced up and down, focusing my eyes on the ground. It was time for me to ask the questions, not the other way around. He had no idea how much I'd suffered trying to figure out stupid clues about him. Now, it was my turn.

"Left where?" I questioned, still staring at the dirt ground. It was easier not to look into his eyes. When he didn't answer, I was forced to look up. His face remained expressionless.

"Not left where Bella, left who. You left me. You left all of us. On your own free will. You should have at least had the decency to say goodbye." _Decency? He_ was talking to _me _about _decency. _After all this time…charging up to the castle and not saying a single word to me. He was the one dumping the mistakes on me. I sighed, trying very hard not to run up and shake him. I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to tell him this wasn't my fault. _I_ wasn't the delusional one.

"How do you know my name?" I asked instead, trying to keep my temper in check. He looked as if I'd taken him off track.

"What in the world do you mean?"

"I mean, why did you call me Bella?" A strong sense of déjà vu washed over me, but I ignored it.

"What?" he said, condescendingly. "You want me to call you Isabella from now on?" I could hear the precise harshness to his words. I squeezed my eyes shut, burying my face in my hands. This was all so confusing. If vampires could have headaches, I would definitely be having one right now.

"I…don't…know you," I said, slowly. He didn't answer. I pulled my hands away, leaving them by my sides, and stared at him blatantly.

"You're being ridiculous Bella." I couldn't handle it anymore…couldn't stand to watch his cool face arrogantly tell me what I was or was not.

"_You don't know anything_," I hissed. "You've been sitting out here, moping around while I try to figure out why I'm having these—these _stupid_ memories." I stopped, acknowledging the fact that this was the first time I'd admitted to having strange hallucinations out loud. Before he could talk, I started speaking again. "And you know what _Edward_? All of them -every single one- center around you." He looked at me, wary.

"I don't know what _memories_ you have had, but I certainly had nothing to do with it."

"To hell you didn't," I snapped back, furious now. "You will explain now…or else…" I left the threat hanging.

"Or what?" he asked, sneering. In a second he had landed thirty yards back. I was by him in a second, looking at him as he quickly and fluently rose to his feet. I could tell he was surprised.

"Telekinesis," I replied, mimicking his tone.

"I suspected as much. Alice told me." I didn't bother to ask who Alice was.

"Then why were you so shocked?"

"I was only surprised that you'd learned to grasp your gift so quickly. If I could still read your thoughts, I would have expected it. Unfortunately, your mind hasn't changed at all." Oh, so that explained a little bit. He could read minds. That was his so called gift. But, from what he said, he couldn't read _my_ mind. That seemed…odd.

"I shouldn't be keeping you any longer," he said, sounding sincerely polite. I couldn't tell if he was faking it or not. "I will tell Alice you wanted to say goodbye, but couldn't get the chance. It won't hurt her so much that way. I am sorry I interfered with your plans to stay in Volterra. I will make sure not to repeat my mistake again." No, he couldn't be leaving! I had so much to say to him, so many questions still unanswered. He was already turning his back slowly, preparing to run.

"No!" I yelled, gripping his arm. He stopped and turned to stare at me. "I'm not finished yet."

"Please," he sighed. "Let me go." I caught the double meaning in his words, but I wasn't ready to let go yet. I couldn't loosen my grip on his arm. Neither was it ok for me to pretend he didn't mean something to me…because he did.

I shook my head.

"Bella," he growled, his eyes flashing. "You were the one that caused this in the first place. Leave me _alone._" I didn't let go of his arm.

"What do you mean: 'what I caused'? What did I do Edward? What did I do to you?" I waited for his answer.

"Do you really want to know Bella?" he whispered, so soft that even with my sensitive hearing, I had to lean in to hear him. "You ripped my heart in two. You went to Volterra, and you stayed there. I tried to come after you, but I realized that you liked the castle. I understood then that you had moved on. You had started a new life for yourself…a life that obviously didn't include me." He lifted his head up, slowly and stared at me, still angry. "So I need you to let me go. It'll be…easier that way." I could tell he was straining. I didn't want him to strain. I didn't care if he wanted me dead; I just wanted to know the truth for once.

"I'm not letting go," I replied. He shook his head, irritated.

"You don't know what you're doing Bella."

"What? What _am _I doing Edward? If you really want to hurt me so bad, just do it now." He shook his head again.

"You are so naïve Bella." And with that, he yanked my arm away and gripped my shoulders tightly. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for him to hit me. _Just get it over with._ After a moment, I realized he wasn't doing anything. I opened my eyes slowly and saw him staring at me, undecidedly.

"I'm sorry."

And he kissed me.

Just like that. No violence intended, just a kiss. But that kiss meant everything in the world to me. Caught up in the sheer moment, it all came rushing back to me. And I remembered…everything.

_I remembered the curly haired girl from my first stay in Forks. "Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked. "That's Edward," she answered._

_Biology class in the new school… "My name is Edward Cullen," he said in his quiet, musical voice. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan"_

_I saw the hospital after Tyler and the car accident. I was angry at Edward for not telling me the truth. I knew there was something different about him._

_The argument between the two of us. "You could have saved yourself all this regret," I hissed. "Regret? Regret for what?" he questioned. "For not just letting that stupid van squish me."_

_It was blood testing day in science. Edward had skipped. I had ended up close to fainting. I could still remember the feel of his cold arms as he carried me to the nurse._

_Jacob Black telling me the stories. "Then there are the stories of the _cold ones_."_

…_And the little things continued to pop into my mind. The deep conversations we had shared. When he had rescued me from the strangers in Port Angeles. The conversation at the restaurant he had taken me to…when he had finally told me the truth. The meadow… _

…_I remembered James and his trickery. How Edward had sucked the venom out of my blood…And of the best and worst days of my life. The best being that I was alive and could spend the summer with Edward. The worst being that he had left for so very long, causing the hole in my chest to dig deeper and deeper. I remembered the days with Jacob Black…and Volterra…how Cyrus had been the last person I saw…he was the one that had caused me to forget…But out of all the memories, I remembered how I'd discovered that Edward loved me. I mean, really, really loved me._

_The bond forged between us was not one that could be broken by absence, distance, or time. And no matter how much more special or beautiful or brilliant or perfect than me he might be, he was irreversibly altered as I was. As I would always belong to him, so would he always be mine._

I could feel him pulling back slowly, but deliberately. I held on to him closely, pressing my hand up to his cheek and brushing his hair from his eyes. I sighed. I knew everything now. No longer was there a block in my memories. Cyrus's plan hadn't worked after all. I was finally…free…

"Edward. I love you. I always will. You don't know what Cyrus did. He…"

"Well, there you are," a cold voice spoke from behind me. I whirled around. _Jane._

"Bella," Edward hissed under his breath. He shoved me aside, roughly. I landed by a bush to the far right, away from Jane.

"I could have followed you earlier," Jane said, talking to me. "But I knew you weren't just running away to sightsee by yourself. You ended up with _him_ again," she pointed to Edward, mockingly. "Why couldn't you just follow the rules for once Bella? Aro was trying to honor the deal he made. He let you off easy. You didn't die like you were supposed to. No, instead you charged off to meet up with your little boyfriend over here."

I winced at the sharpness to her tone.

"He let me off easy?" I questioned. "He trapped me in his dull castle and kept me from seeing Edward. I would rather die than be put through that again." A little bit too dramatic, I thought. Oh well, at least I had managed to say something considering I just retrieved all my memories.

"Leave her alone," Edward hissed.

"Or what? Hmm? What will you do?" She was by me in a second, grabbing my wrists and twisting them. I snapped into attention. I was too afraid to even react. I didn't know how to use my gift. I was new to this all. Edward growled and ran towards her at full speed.

He was on the ground the next second, cringing on the grass. _Jane's gift._ It felt like my head would explode from the pain of watching this. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't do _anything._ I faintly recognized screaming in the background…most likely coming from me. I lashed against Jane, reaching for Edward, but as small as she was, she was still strong. If I could think properly, Jane would be no problem…but I couldn't.

All I could do was watch in terror as Jane held me tightly and Edward was slowly tortured to death…

_A/N: I leave you with another cliffhanger! I know, bad, bad me. Just so you all know, Bella WILL do something to help Edward. That will be the start of the next chapter! And she hasn't learned how to use her gift yet. I know that she already has used her gift before, but that was when she had no clue who Edward was. I will explain in more detail next chapter._

_And thank you for the lovely reviews!_

_Please tell me what you think of this chapter?_

_QUESTIONS, COMMENTS?_

**_REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!_**


	17. It All Comes Down To This

**Memo: THE LAST CHAPTER! I never suspected this would be the last one, but it worked out like that. It took me a lot of time to wrap it up. I'M SO SAD IT'S THE END OF MY FIRST FIC! But I TOTALLY want to thank ALL OF YOU for continuing to support me and review. Especially those of you who have been w/ me since ch. 1! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Disclaimers: Are now in my profile. Check it out.**

**Previous Chapter: **

_**Edward growled and ran towards her at full speed.**_

_**He was on the ground the next second, cringing on the grass. **__**Jane's gift.**__** It felt like my head would explode from the pain of watching this. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't do **__**anything.**__** I faintly recognized screaming in the background…most likely coming from me. I lashed against Jane, reaching for Edward, but as small as she was, she was still strong. If I could think properly, Jane would be no problem…but I couldn't.**_

_**All I could do was watch in terror as Jane held me tightly and Edward was slowly tortured to death…**_

* * *

_It doesn't mean much  
it doesn't mean anything at all  
the life I've left behind me  
is a cold room  
I've crossed the last line  
from where I can't return  
where every step I took in faith  
betrayed me  
and led me from my home_

He cringed against the ground.

And I couldn't think.

I couldn't _do_ much at all. Just watch. And watch.

Until I couldn't watch anymore.

Until the pain became too much for me to handle, and I _wished_ I could show her. I wanted so badly to show Jane how much it was hurting me.

_And sweet surrender  
is all that I have to give_

My pain slowly turned into an icy anger even I couldn't comprehend. If she hurt him one more time, it would be the end of her pitiful life. No matter the consequences.

I could see the light fading from his eyes…his strength diminishing. And I prayed to whatever God watched upon us nighttime dwellers, that he could grant me the strength to fight Jane.

My breathing came quickly now as I struggled to find that wisp of power within me that would release my gift. I soon felt as if I could no longer search, as if my gift had simply disappeared. But then, located deep in corners of my mind, I grasped it and released.

Jane's pleasant face turned into a look of rage and shock as she realized what I was doing. Her hands twisted behind her back and she was pushed backwards, forcefully. I desperately wanted to be by Edward's side, but I was afraid in doing so, I would lose the power that was now keeping Jane away from him. She could only hurt him with her mind. If I kept her occupied long enough, he could escape. My eyes remained focused on her, keeping her hands locked behind her and her body still.

I could feel a presence next to me. Without looking I knew it was Edward. I knew from what he'd said before, that it was extremely difficult to kill a vampire. That doesn't mean one couldn't be weakened. And I knew by his sagging posture and heavy breathing, that he was weak.

I turned to him slowly, being careful not to sever the connection between my gift and Jane.

"Battle not with monsters lest you become one," I recited a poets quote from the 18th century. Edward shook his head.

"No Bella. You can't do this by yourself."

"I'm not the human anymore Edward. You don't need to protect me. She'll only torture you even more if you stay." "Go," I pleaded. "Please."

My words seemed to revive something in him, and he kissed me lightly on the head, running away and becoming one with the shadows.

_You take me in  
no questions asked  
you strip away the ugliness  
that surrounds me  
(who are you?)  
are you an angel?  
am I already that gone?  
I only hope  
that I won't disappoint you  
when I'm down here  
on my knees  
(who are you?)  
And sweet surrender  
is all that I have to give_

I knew I couldn't have been rid of him for long. My gaze returned to Jane. It seemed like she'd been thinking of what to do while my thoughts were elsewhere.

"So, while I'm bound up here, I propose a deal," she said, innocently. _She's just trying to buy time._

I shook my head, still straining on holding her back. "I've had enough with your _deals._" She pursed her lips, looking at me distastefully.

"Well then, it looks like your beloved Edward is in trouble."

"Edward's gone," I sneered. "He escaped." She looked at me, a mocking grin stuck to her face.

"Gone? Do you really think he would leave you that easily?" The expression on my face must have given my thoughts away. "No, he's not _gone_ Bella. He's probably pleading with Aro at this very second. Asking him to please let you return safely back to the states. But it's not that simple," her childish voice rang out.

"What will he do?" I asked, meekly, already fearing the answer.

"He'll kill him," she responded, watching my face. I felt something like an alarm go off in my head. _Edward. Dead. He can't die. He can't die. He can't…_

Just then I felt a sharp blow to my head, and I was suddenly lying on the other side of the park. I looked up to see Jane—free from my gift. I must have broken the connection when I got distracted. I didn't know if I could use my power again. It would take my complete concentration, and at the moment, I was focused only on Jane.

I was up as soon as I had hit the ground, trying my hardest not to cower in fear. I was a vampire now. I had the strength to fight Jane. _Oh please Bella. It all comes down to this. _

My eyes scanned the park, desperate for something to hurl at her. A swing set lay to my right. With no effort at all, I picked it up with one hand and threw it against her. She dodged it in a second, running up to me. I tried to avoid her, but she'd already crashed into me. I was barely hurt, but the sound from the crash rang out—like a boulder hitting another. I kicked at her, using my full force, but it had little effect. She was already getting up, preparing for another blow, but she stopped, staring out into the darkness. Someone was coming. It was Alec- Jane's twin brother.

"Jane, you mustn't!" he cried. "Not here. You're in a public park. The brothers will punish you if they find out." He turned, just noticing me. "She's not worth it," he added, coldly. There was a deep, menacing growl in the darkness. It hadn't come from either Jane or Alec. _Edward._

_(who are you?)  
sweet surrender  
is all that I have to give_

Jane whipped her head around and sniffed the air like a wild animal. I saw her grab Alec's hand and whisper, "He's here." Edward stepped into the clearing and grabbed my arm, snarling at Jane and Alec. He looked beautiful in the light. Like a fallen angel.

"If you did anything to her…" he growled, leaving the threat hanging.

"Keep in mind Edward that I can't hurt _her_ with my gift, but I can hurt _you_," Jane hissed.

"No!" I screamed, lashing out at Jane. Edward held me back, motioning that it was alright. I tried to protest, but he pressed a finger to my lips, turning back to Jane.

"That won't be necessary Jane. I've already talked to the brothers (_**A/N: "the brothers" refers to Aro, Caius, Marcus**_), and they have reached a decision that doesn't involve Bella or you." I looked up at him curiously, but he remained silent.

"Which is…" Jane prompted. He seemed reluctant to say anything.

"I'll be with the Volturi for a century in exchange for Bella's freedom." He said this calmly, not even looking at me. My breathing stopped nonetheless, and I stared up at Edward, waiting for him to say the punch line. But it never came.

"Edward," I started, but he hushed me, mouthing the word "later."

_And I don't understand  
by the touch of your hand  
I would be the one to fall_

"How do I know you're not lying?" questioned Alec, who had been silent the whole time.

"We'll return to the castle," Edward responded. "And you can see for yourself."

"Lead the way," Jane said. I opened my mouth to ask Edward what exactly he was planning, but shut it again. It probably wasn't the best time to talk. The wind blew past me at full force, and I remembered the time when I had experienced this same feeling, except as a human, pulled onto Edward's back. I tried to push Edward's words to the back of my mind. _One century. Impossible._

We were in the castle in a matter of minutes. The sun was just starting to peak up over the horizon. I found myself walking the same halls again, returning to the receptionist room. The desk where Gianna usually sat was empty now. I wondered if they'd finally decided to turn her. We walked down another hall into another room, and found Aro, Caius, and Marcus seated at the thrown-like chairs. Jane and Alec went up to take their positions by their chairs, acting as a sort of bodyguard. Aro touched Jane's hand and closed his eyes. He opened them a moment later, and I could tell he had absorbed Jane's knowledge.

"Bella," Aro spoke. "You were a very good test subject for Cyrus's gift." He paused. My nails dug into my hand as I struggled to control my anger. "I've already explained everything to Edward...he's banned from the castle, but we've made an exception. You see, we couldn't just try Cyrus's gift on anyone. It had to be someone who needed to let go a little bit, and start over. And when you came, we realized you were perfect for the job." He laughed, thinly. Caius and Marcus remained still in their chairs, not amused by Aro's humor.

"We soon realized that you needed your freedom as a new vampire," he continued on. I wondered if "we" meant all the brothers or just him. "But you are still in debt for the trouble you've caused and the laws that have been broken." He looked pointedly at Jane while he said this, and she fiddled with the seams of her pants. "So, Edward has graciously offered to fill in your position to serving the Volturi. 100 years." Aro looked at me. "But don't worry, it'll go by fast." I stared into his eyes, full of hate and disgust for taking Edward, as if he were an object to be bought on eBay!

Aro motioned to Jane and Alec, signaling that they could leave. He looked at Edward. "There's a room down the hall if you'd like to say your goodbyes." Edward nodded and took my hand, gently leading me out before I could say anything. He entered an empty room, closing the door after me.

Before I could think, I was wrapped inside his secure arms, tucking my head below his collarbone and breathing in his familiar scent. He hugged me closely, his cheek pressed to my hair. It seemed this was the most comfortable he had been with me yet. There was so much I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't think of where exactly to start. So we just stood there, holding each other for some time. After a while, he slowly lifted his head up and tilted my chin upward so that we were looking into each other's eyes.

_I miss the little things  
I miss everything about you_

"Edward," I whispered. He silenced me with his lips, and this time I was free to let loose. Free to imagine that everything was perfect between the both of us. There was no tension in this kiss, just pure ecstasy. It ended after two minutes or two years…I really couldn't tell.

"It was Cyrus," I said, looking up into his golden eyes again. "I didn't even know who you were. It was all so…"

"Shhh…" he cut me off. "What's done is done. The past is behind us now. It's a new beginning."

"A new beginning?" I questioned. "Edward, nothing's beginning. It's ending. Everything is. You can't just accept what Aro says. You can't stay here for a century. It's impossible."

He sighed. "There's no other choice. It's this or remain fugitives for the rest of our lives…running away because we broke the Volturi's precious rules."

"I'd rather be a fugitive than not see you for a _hundred years_." He shook his head. "I'll ask Aro to take me with you. We could both stay here."

"No Bella," he said sharply. "I've worked too hard to negotiate this with them. You need to live a good life, even if you've already turned into the immortally damned. Think of Charlie, of Renee, they'll be gone in a hundred years. Do you want them to never see you again—to believe you're dead?" I knew what he was saying was right, I just didn't want to accept it.

"What will Charlie think when he finds out my…husband is gone? He will begin to wonder where you are eventually."

"Alice will stage my death," he responded, curtly, as if he talked about this all the time. "The car went off the road and into the lake. I drowned." He sounded so convincing, that if he wasn't a vampire, I would have believed him.

"But…" I sputtered. "But I can't live without you. I love you Edward," I whispered.

"I know. And I promise you that I will…" I cut him off.

"No promises." He looked at me curiously. "We know all too well that things change, and if you promise something, I don't want you to break it because of some other happenings." He nodded, pressing me to him once more.

"It will go by fast. A century is nothing to a vampire." He smiled, giving me my favorite half-crooked smile. I laughed, shakily. "Alice is waiting for you at the clock tower." I shuddered, remembering my last experience with that very place.

"Alice is here?"

"She came back from Denali. She's the only one back. The others are still there." He looked down at my questioning face. "There was a little wolf trouble."

"Oh no," I muttered.

"Don't worry. I've made Alice swear to protect you with her life. And I know she will. None of those dogs will get close enough to touch you." I was too shaken to even tell Edward not to refer to the pack in that way. "The last time I checked, Victoria had mysteriously disappeared also." I looked up at him, but didn't press for details. There was a knock at the door.

"You should be going," he said, his face covered of any emotion. "We don't want to push our luck." He walked with me out the door, a vampire escort leading the way down into the lower floor of the castle. Right before we reached the gate, the vampire turned, saying that "the girl" (referring to me) was the only one allowed to leave. A sob escaped my lips.

Edward kissed me again, not aware of all the tourists lined up beside the castle who didn't yet know their fate. I tried to imagine this was just a vacation for him…a very long vacation. I didn't know if I could handle it. He cupped my face in his hands.

"I _will_ be here. It's not over," he said, but I thought I caught some indecision in his voice. "I love you Bella." I touched his face, my finger trailing over his lips.

The vampire opened the gate, motioning for me to leave. I walked through, looking back one more time as the gate closed, seeing Edward's face, an angel amongst the throng of people. He disappeared, and I was reminded of his words as I made my way through the sprawling crowds towards the clock tower, where I knew Alice would be waiting.

_The past is behind us now. It's a new beginning._

And it was, in a way. A terrible beginning. One that would cause me dread until that century was over and until I could be with Edward again.

It _was_ a beginning.

The beginning of the end.

_It doesn't mean much  
it doesn't mean anything at all  
the life I left behind me  
is a cold room_

_(who are you?)  
sweet surrender  
is all that I have to give_

* * *

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed this story!_

_I won't give a summary this time. I'll leave you to interpret this on your own. But basically, Edward is serving the Volturi for a century in exchange for Bella's freedom. Oh yeah, there was some...cough, cough…foreshadowing maybe..._

_Song: Sweet Surrender by Sarah McLachlan _

_**Sequel info and stats will be posted in another chapter!**_

_LOVE YOU GUYS AND BE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!_

_AND IF YOU'VE WAITED TILL' THE LAST CHAPTER TO REVIEW, THIS IS YOUR CHANCE!_

_**REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF THE LAST CHAPTER!!!**_

_**Press the little blue button…or whatever color it is!**_


End file.
